Power of the twilight
by guard of the twilight
Summary: The Dark Master is unleashed and now it's up to one twilight dragon to train Spyro and his friends for the up comming battle to destroy the Dark Master once and for all. Alternate sequal to "Love At First Sight?" By T-M-H-B-77.
1. Ch1: Darkness rising

Disclamer: I dont own Spyro. I only own my OCs and the story line. Deo and Amber are owned by T-M-H-B-77 who is allowing me to use them. Well on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

Draco is a Twilight dragon but he is not like any other, He was given the title of Guard of the Twilight at a

young age of 13 when his mother Dusk gave up the title. He won the battle tournament against many dragons twice his

age. However this title comes with great responsibility. Of all of them the one he hated the most was having it settle

disputes between other dragons, which was what he was doing now.

"Sometimes I really wish i did not win that contest." He though to him self putting the last file away

He got comfortable in his bowl chair and was about to take a nap when his brother spark came running in.

"Draco, Draco I think something bad just happened!" He said

"Whoa, slow down and tell me what happened." He said

"Ok i was playing in convex even though you told me not to," He started "I was flying around when I noticed

some people on the funny island thing in the middle. There was three of them. One was a tall red dragon with a staff that

had a purple crystal on it. Then there was a short fat blue dragon from what I could hear it was a female i think. The last

one was a short red guy with a horn on his head. The big red dragon walked up to the metal thing in the middle and put

a gray crystal in the grove in the side. He said something and the metal shattered. Then a Dark purple dragon stepped

out of the light. They talked for a few minutes then walked through a back portal."

"So help me spark if this is a joke you are dead!" Draco said

"This is no joke!" He said "Go look for your self."

"I am and your coming too." He said opening a silver portal.

"Fine by me." He said following his brother in.

When they got to the island what Draco saw chilled him to the bone.

"This is horrible!" Draco yelled.

"Why is it so bad?" Spark asked

"This was the Dark Master's prison!" Draco said

"Its what?!" Spark said

"Why do you think i told you to stay out of here." Draco said going back through the portal.

"This is bad," His brother said starting to freak out "We are all dead!"

"Ice where is flail?" Draco asked a female dragon outside his office

"In his office i think." She said "Why do you look so tense?"

"Trust me you don't want to know." Draco said heading down the hall to Flail's office and knocking on the door

"Come in." Flail said "Oh Draco its you."

"We got a huge problem." Draco said "Spark tell Flail what happened in convex."

Spark told Flail what happed and Flail when ballistic and smashed a hole in the wall with his tail.

"What are we going to do?" Flail asked

"I am going to Avalar to find Spyro." Draco said "He will be his first target."

"Are you sure?" Flail asked

"Yes." Draco said "He is the one that can kill him for good if he gets trained the right way."

"Well lets hope he can stand up to your training." Flail said.

"Your training regiment is too much for anyone thats not a twilight dragon make sure you start slow." Flail warned him

"I know their limits don't worry." Draco said. "I have to go pack. Spark stay out of convex at all times now. No telling

if they may come back."

"Don't worry i am never going back there again." Spark said

"Bye everyone." Draco said and went to go pack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone this is my first fanfic. Please R&R but no flames.


	2. Ch2: Meeting the Elders

Disclamer: I dont own spyro. I wish i did but i only own my OCs and the story line and T-M-H-B-77 Owns Deo and Amber. Well on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The meeting with the elders.

After getting packed and saying bye to his mom Draco opened a crystal gate to Avalar and went through. It was early morning when he got there so there was very few dragons around. With his pack on his back he headed to the temple to try and find the elders. He had an idea that at this time of the morning they would be at the reflecting pool. Sure enough when he got there they were all looking in it. Terrador was the first to notice him.

"Ignitus look." he said pointing to Draco

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ignitus said entering a battle stance.

"My name is Draco." He said taking off his helm his white and black face. "Forth generation Guard of the twilight."

"Sorry about that." Ignitus said returning to his normal stance. "We felt something late last night and we have been on

edge ever since."

"I think i know what you felt." Draco said putting his helm back on.

"What?" Ignitus said

"The Dark Master escaped convex." Draco told them.

At those words the elder's jaws dropped

"Are you sure?" Ignitus choked out

"Yes." Draco said "Red, Ripito, and the Sorceress did it. My little brother spark saw them."

"This is grave news indeed" Cyril said

"Its horrible, awful, gruesome news." Volteer said.

"What are we going to do?" Ignitus said "Draco do you have any ideas?"

"Yes," He said "If you can get me a place to stay i can train Spyro and his friends."

"How big does it need to be?" Ignitus asked.

"Any size will do." Draco said "I can change the rock into crystal and change the size and shape as needed."

"There is an empty cave on the other side of the village you can stay in."Cyril said "A friend of mine gave it to me last week. I live in the temple so i don't have any real need for it."

"Thanks" Draco said. "Do you know where i can find Spyro?"

"I am not too sure he is all over the place now a day." Ignitus said "You might have better luck finding his friends. Normally Cynder or Ember know were to find him."

"What do they look like?" Draco asked

"Cynder is a black dragoness with a red underside. Her tail tip is in the shape of a blade and she has four gem like scales on her head." Ignitus said "Ember is also a dragoness. She is pink and is always wearing a red heart shaped gemstone amulet. Her tail tip is in the shape of a heart."

"OK thanks." Draco said "I will let you know what is going on tomorrow."

"We will be waiting till then." Terrador said

"Bye" Draco said and headed to the cave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know my chapter are short so I will try and make them longer as the story goes on. Please R&R.


	3. Ch3: The first meeting

Disclamer: I dont own Spyro. I only own my OCs and the story line. Deo and Amber are owned by T-M-H-B-77.

Well on wth the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The first meeting.

After going to the cave and molding it to his likeing Draco went to try and find Cynder and Ember. He decided to keeo his helm on so he could try to keep him being a twilight dragon secret. However this did not work out as planned when females could still tell he was a twilight dragon and tried to get him to asked them out on a date. The males he talked to did not know where Ember or Cynder were at so he headed to the side of a hill to think.

"The females here are almost as bad as the ones in the twilight." He though to himself takeing off his helm and letting the sunlight hit his mostly white face. Little did he know he was being watched.

"So he is a twilight dragon." A light blue female though to herself "Now what is he doing here?"

Draco was still sitting on the side of the hill when he opened the large amulet around his neck. Inside was four crystals aranged in the shape of a diamond. The top left crystal was as green as the earth, The one to its right was the same color as ice, The one on the bottom left was as blue as the sea, and the one on its right was the same color as lighting.

"One day soon," He said to himeslf closeing the amulet. "We will all be together again."

A little ways up the path Ember and Cynder were talking about spyro. Ever since he had to let go of Amber he had been depressed and they were both worried about him.

"Do you ever think he will get over loseing Amber?" Ember asked Cynder

"To tell you the truth i dont know," she said sadly

"I hope he does soon," Ember said looking at the ground "All of this being depressed is not good for his health."

"Ember lookout!" Cynder yelled

It was too late, Ember ran right into Draco sending the helm in his lap flying right next to Cynder.

"Sorry about that," she said Rubbing her head

"Not a problem" Draco said getting up. "Names Draco."

"I am Cynder and the one that just ran into you is Ember." Cynder said trying to pick up his helm. "This thing ways a ton."

"250 pounds to be exact." Draco said picking up the helm with one hand and putting it back on his head.

"You two said your names are Cynder and Ember, right?"

"Yep" Ember said dusting her self off. "Why do you ask?"

"I need help finding Spyro." Draco said

"Why do you need to find Spyro?" Ember asked

"Hey wait a miniute," Cynder said "Are you a twilight dragon?"

"Yep," Draco said "Forth generation Guard of the Twilight."

At hearing this Cynder's jaw dropped a mile.

"Cynder what is the matter with you?" Ember asked her "What is the Guard of the Twilight anyway?"

"The Guard of the Twilight," Cynder started "Is the strongest of the Race of dragons known as the twilight. The twilight race has some of the strongest fighters in all of the realms. If some ways Draco is stronger then Spyro. If he is here then someting is dangerously wrong"

"Its worse then you know." Draco said in a grim voice. "Spyro's life and the life of everyone is in danger right now."

"Follow us we will take you to Spyro." Ember said takeing off with Cynder and Draco following

After about five miniutes they were at Spyro's cave. Cynder picked up a stone and hit it on the side of the cave.

"Spyro you there?" Cynder yelled into the cave

"Yea i am here" he said walking out "Who's you friend?"

"Names Draco" Draco said takeing off his helm. "I am come with grave news"

"What is it?" Spyro said

"The Dark Master has escaped convex." Draco said

The three of them looked at each other in shock.

"Are you serious?!" Spyro yelled

"Follow me and I will show you." He said walking through a crystal gate.

When they got to convex and saw the remains of the prison all they could was stare in shock.

"Who did this?" Spyro asked

"Ripito, red, and the Sorceress released him" Draco said going back through the portal.

"What are we going to do?!" Cynder yelled

"Well i am going to train you and your friends in the ways of twilight combat" Draco said

Just then he heard something off in the distance.

"Get down!" Draco said pushing everyone out of the way and making a crystal shield appear in front of him.

A few seconds later and an explosion hit the shield.

"What was that?" Spyro asked watching Draco shoot what looked to be crystal spikes out of his arm.

"Thats was red trying to kill you." Draco said stopping his fireing.

They watched as the crystal shield turned into a ball of energy and was absorbed into Draco's body.

"How did you do that?" Cynder asked

"I can change energy in my body into solid crystal when ever i need to." Draco said as a few more orbs of energy came flying in from outside the cave. "I can do the same with the ground.

"Nice." Spyro said

"Ok back to work" Draco said "We need go gather anyone who is or was close to you, friend or other wise."

"Well there is Cynder and Ember to start." Spyro said "Then Hunter, Bianca , Elora, and Flame. Then there is Aqua and..."

"Who is Aqua?" Cynder asked "I think i know an Aqua from a while back."

"She is a light blue dragon with a fin tail tip." Spyro said "We were dateing for a while but then broke up."

"Thats right." Cynder said "On my first trip out of the temple she was one of the few dragons that were nice to me."

"Ok" Draco said "Anyone else?"

"There is one other but there is a problem." Spyro said "All of my other friends can get away from the Dark Master and the elders can hold their own against him for some time I think."

"Who is the last person?" Draco asked

"Her name is Amber." Spyro started "She is one of the most beautiful dragoness in all of the realm. Her horns and underside are gold and her body is as white as snow."

"Sounds like she has twilight blood in her." Draco said "Then again i am probably wrong."

"Anyway." Spyro continued "Me and her started to get closer the her and her boyfriend Deo and let me tell you Deo is a serious creep. He eats dark crystals."

"He is crazy then." Draco said "I eat crystals alot to heal wounds and restore energy, but i would sooner die then eat a dark crystal."

"Oh thats not all," Spyro said "He did not like all of the time she was spending with me and hit her for it leaving a large bruse on her side."

"Oh he better hope I don't get a hold of him." Draco said madder then ever "Never should a male ever hit a female except in a spareing match or in a life or death situation."

"Well when I found out I went and kicked his ass." Spyro said "Then he had his friends jumped me so I kicked their asses as well. But the anger Deo felt made him easly corrupted by the Dark Master. He corrupted Deo and the Deo let him out of convex. After that the whole world went to heck. Our Dragon god then reversed time to the point to when this would not happen, then only way to keep this from happening was to not get close to her."

"I see" Draco said

"Well what Deo dont know is that I told her everything that happened and she believes all of it." Spyro said "She is planning on dumping Deo soon."

"Well the Dark Master is already loose so there is nother can get an worse in the relationship." Draco said

"Your right." Spyro said "I am going to get her."

"I will go get Aqua and Flame" Cynder said

"Guess that leaves me to get Hunter, Bianca ,and Elora." Ember said

"Ok everyone tke one of these and head out." Draco said holding a handful of red crystals "These are my com crystals keep them with you at all times."

"Got it." Cynder and Ember said and took off,

"Draco," Spyro said "Can you come with me?."

"That would be a good idea." Draco said "If Deo is around is around your going to need backup."

"Thanks." Spyro said and they took off to Amber's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone this is my third chapter. In the next one T-M-H-B-77's OCs Deo and Amber will be comming into play. You can only guess whats going to happen. Please R&R


	4. Ch4 : Amber emergency

Disclamer: Once again I don't own Spyor I just own my OCs and T-M-H-B-77 Owns Amber and Deo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 4 Amber emergency.

Spyro and Draco set off to go find Amber. Naturaly they went to her cave first. When they got there they found her mom walking around outside.

"Hi Star" Spyro said walking up. "Have you seen Amber anywhere? Its really important."

"She left here about a half hour ago to go break up with Deo." She said with a smile "About time too, she is too good for him."

"Ok thanks" Spyro said and went over to Draco "We got to get to Deo's place now!"

"Why?" Draco asked

"He beat her for spending time with me," Spyor started "Think of what he will do to her if she breaks up with him."

"Your right" Draco said "I can get us there alot quicker then you can. Grab the tip of my tail armor and hold on."

"What, Why." Spyro said

"This is why." Draco said unfolding his massive wings to there fullest extent.

"Ok you have a point." Spyro said grabbing the armor. "His cave is at the North edge of the village."

When he grabbed the armor a green crystal covered his hand holding it in place. With one small beat of his massive wings they were over one-hundered feet in the air. Then Draco did a full powered beat and they were off like a rocket. At the end of the beat there was a loud boom that made Spyro feel like he was kicked in the chest. As soon as it started they had landed and the green crystal released Spyro's hand.

"What in the world was that?!" Spyro said trying to catch his breath.

"Sonic boom." Draco said folding his wings aginst his body again. "Come on we got to hurry."

"Right" Spyro said and they headed to Deo's cave

At the entrence to the cave five of Deo's friends were standing guard

"You can't come in." One of them said "Get lost."

"You get out of the way before I kill you." Spyro said

"Why dont you try it." Another said.

"Spyro move I will deal with these nimrods." Draco said unfolding his wings and hovering up in the air.

Draco hovered for about five seconds while Spyor got out of the way. Once Spyor was clear Draco beat his wings so hard there was another sonic boom. The power pushed Draco back far but the resulting wave of wind blew all five of Deo's friends out of the way of the cave. They looked at him in horror and took off running. Draco and Spyro entered the cave hopeing they were not too late. When the found Deo he was holding a battered and bloodied Amber up by the neck.

"What are you doing here Spyro." Deo said dropping Amber and grabbing a sword from the wall. "Well no matter I will deal with you after I finish her off."

"Like hell you are." Spyor said

"Try and stop me." Deo said driveing the tip of the sword toward Amber's chest.

"NOOO." Spyro yelled and charged at Deo.

Draco had only seconds to think of something. Useing his crystal powers he changed the ground under Amber into crystal and pulled her into it.

"What just happened?!" Deo yelled when the sword hit the hard cave floor.

"Where is Amber?" Spyro asked Draco

"Right here." Draco said as a round green crystal came out of the ground and opened revaling a badly hurt but alive Amber.

"I dont know who you are or how you did that but all three of you are going to die!" Deo yelled and charged them.

"You talk way too much." Draco said as the ground in fornt of Deo turned into white crystal "This should shut you up."

As Deo stepped on the white crystal it erupted out of the ground encaseing him in an large white crystal up to his head.

"I hope Amber is going to be ok." Spyro said looking at her

"I will give her a quick exam and see." Draco said walking over to her.

After a quick look Draco found that other then some broken bones as well as many cuts and bruses she was fine.

"Spyro I will stay here with Amber and look after her you go and get the elders." Draco said taking Amber and Deo outside.

"All of you are dead when i get out of this!" Deo yelled.

"Shut your trap!" Draco said "That crystal is infused with my energy only I can break it."

"Why dont you go get the elders?" Spyro asked

"Because if I get too far away from that crystal is will break and Deo will get out." Draco explained.

"Ok." Spyro said "Dont you let her die."

"You have my word as a twilight dragon." Draco said

With that Spyro left to find the elders so they could bring Deo to justice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like Deo is in for it now. R&R


	5. Ch 5: The waiting game

Disclamer: Once again I dont own Spyro I only own my OCs and T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo.

Now on with the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 5: The waiting game

Spyro had been gone for about fifteen minutes leaveing him alone with a knocked-out Amber and a very pissed off Deo who had been shooting off his mouth the whole time. At that time Amber woke up.

"Deo please don't kill me!" She yelled jumping up

"Relax Deo cant hurt you now." Draco said lowering her back onto the crystal bed

"Who are you?" She asked

"My names Draco." He said takeing off his helm. "Me and Spyro saved you."

"Where is Deo?" She asked

"Over there in that white crystal." Draco said

"What's going to happen to him?" She asked

"I don't know." Draco said "I hope I get to kill him. After what he did he has no right to live."

At that point Deo stared going off again.

"Just you wait till I get out of this thing!" He roared "Your all dead!"

"Yea yea." Draco said "I've herd it all before."

"How did you make this thing?" Amber asked looking at the green crystal the now had a layer of a soft blue crystal like pillow on it.

"My powers of crystal manipulation let me make almost anything out of crystal." Draco said holding up his hands "Watch."

Draco started moveing his hands and a blue cloth like crystal blanked formed

"Wow thats cool." She said takeing the blanket from him.

"I am going to make you a potion that will help ease the pain and let you sleep." Draco said pulling out some stuff out of is pack.

"Thanks" she said still too weak to get up all the way.

Draco ground up a strange blue-green crystal and mixed it with a vial of pure spring water.

"Here drink this." Draco said gently lifting Amber up so she could drink it.

After about five minutes Amber had falen asleep. She slept for another twentey minutes till Deo woke her up.

"Deo!." Draco yelled seeing that he woke up Amber . "So help me if you dont shut up I am going to shut you up!"

"I would love to see you try." Deo said "You stupid son of a -"

At that point Draco cut him off before he could finish by creating a white crystal muzzle over his mouth.

"Looks good on you."Amber said laughing then stoping and hold her side

"You ok?" Draco asked

"My side is killing me." She said

"Hold on let me take a look." Draco said digging around in his pack.

Draco pulled out a strange device that had a light gem channeling light into a tip made out of a neon green crystal. When he shined it on Amber it made her skin and scales see-through.

"What is that?" Amber asked as Draco passed the light over her side looking at the bones.

"It lets me see your bones." Draco said. "Found the problem."

"What is it?" Amber asked

"You got two cracked ribs." Draco said pointing to her side where the ribs were.

"Great i am going to have to stay in bed for weeks now." She said sadly

"No you wont," Draco said "All of the stuff wrong with you I can heal in about five minute."

"You mean it?" She asked

"Yea," Draco said pulling out a bag fulled with silver crystals. "I just got to wait for the elders to see you. You want a ra crystal?

"A what?" She asked

"A ra crystal." Draco said eating one of the crystals from the bag. "They help restore your energy."

"I guess." She said takeing one from him and eating it.

The crystal its self seemed to melt in her mouth. It tasted sweet and she could feel some of her energy returning.

"Help yourself." Draco said putting the bag next to her. "I got a lot more back at my cave."

They waited for another fifteen or twenty minutes before the mumbling Deo was making drove Draco mad.

"Ok, i am done with you." Draco said makeing a large hole in the ground and putting Deo into it head first so that he was stuck in the ground. The hole was deep enough so that the crystal didn't crush Deo.

"Well that will shup him up for a while." Amber said

"Yep." Draco said eating another crystal

About ten minutes later Draco could see Spyro and the elders in the distance.

"About time" Draco said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To all those who though they were going to see what was going to happen to Deo sorry, that dont happen to next chapter. I know I am Evil.


	6. Ch 6: Crime and punishment

Disclamor: Why must i say this over and over. I dont own Spyro, Only my OCs and T-M-H-B-77 owns Deo and Amber.

Well on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 6: Crime and punishment

Spyro and the elders landed infront of Draco and Amber. Spyro went over to hug her but Draco stopped him.

"Not a good idea." Draco sad holding out his arm.

"Why?" Spyro asked getting mad

"She has two broken ribs thats why." Draco said in a calm voice

"Will she be ok?" Spyro asked quickly

"Yes," Draco said "They only cracked."

"Where is Deo?" Spyro said looking at the crystal

"My guess, " Draco said "His head is about a foot and a half under the ground upside down.

At that point spyro fell over laughing.

"Why did you put him there?" Spyro asked trying to catch his breath

"He would not shut up." Draco said

At that time Ignitus came over to them.

"How is she doing, Draco?" He asked

"She is going to live." Draco said looking at her "She has two cracked ribs and some other bones but its nothing I cant fix."

"Amber I need you to tell us what happened." Ignitus said

"Ok" she said.

She told all of them of how when she told him it was over he started beating her untill Draco and Spyro got there and saved her. When you finished you could see the rage in both Spyro's and Ignitus's eyes

"There are dark crystal shards inside of his cave." Amber said "He keeps them hidden in a hole in the back of his room.

Terrador went into the cave and came back out with a large amount of dark crystal shards.

"I will dispose of them." Draco said coating the shards in light crystal to neutralise the darkness then absorbed the gems.

"Where is Deo?" Ignitus asked "We dont need to talk to pass judgment on him right now."

"He is over here." Draco said liting Deo out of the hole

"Take that thing off his mouth i want him to talk." Ignitus said

"As you wish." Draco said and absorbed the muzzle.

"Deo "Ignitus started " We the councal of elders have judged you and found your crimes worthy of only one thing, death."

"None of you are man enough to kill me." Deo said

"You so sure about that." Draco said creating a crystal blade and putting it to his neck. "I have had to pass judgment on many dragons and i am the one that has to exciute them. You will be no different. Elders might I make a sugestion."

"What is it?" Ignitus asked

"Maybe Spyro should be the one to kill him." Draco said "After all look what he did to his mate."

"If Spyro wishes to then he may." Cyril said

"Would you like to do the honors?" Draco asked

"I would," Spyro started "But i dont want to dirty my hands with his blood."

"Guess I will do it then." Draco said holding his opened hand towards the white crystal.

The white crystal turned a dark crimson color and it covered Deo's head. Then about one-hunderd three foot long spikes appeared across its surface. Draco closed his fist and the spikes shot into the crystal. Here was no scream, no blood, no nothing. Then the crimson crystal turned into a ball of energy that Draco absorbed.

"Where is his body?" Spyro asked.

"Turned into energy. Draco said turning to Amber. "Time to heal you now."

Draco raised his hand and a light pink cloth like crystal started to wrap around her.

"What are you doing?!" Spyro yelled "Dont kill her!"

"Chill," Draco said calmly "I know what i am doing."

As the crystal finished wrapping around her it seemed to enter her body. When the crystal was gone there stood a fully healed Amber.

"Told you I could heal you." Draco said to her

"Thank you so much!" She said giving Draco a hug then turn to Spyro. "Looks like we can be together now."

"Yep." Spyro said hugging Amber "So what is the next part of the plan."

"Well lets see how Ember is doing." Draco said pulling out his com crystal "Ember come in."

"Ember here" She said through her crystal

"Have you found those three yet?" Draco asked

"I found them." Ember said "I walked in on Hunter and Bianca and saw things i did not want to."

At that point Spyro was on the ground laughing.

"Oh man," Spyro said "Normaly i am the one walking in on them."

"What do you want us to do now?" Ember asked

"Follow the green arrow in the crystal." Draco said "It will take you to my cave, wait for us there."

"Ok see you guys soon." Ember said

"Now we will contact Cynder." Draco said "Cynder come in."

"Cynder here." She said

"Any luck?" Draco asked

"I found them both but Aqua said she will catch up with us later." She said

"Ok," Draco said "Follow the green arrow on the crystal it will take you to my cave."

"See you there." Cynder said

"Well elders we have to go now I need to start their training right away." Draco said

"Understood." Ignitus said "We must get back to the the temple now anyway."

The two groups went their seprate ways. The elders to the temple and Draco, Spyro, and Amber to his cave, the sun was going down ant that time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the end of Deo and now Spyro and Amber are a happy couple.


	7. Ch 7: Cynder's new love

disclimer: I really hate this thing. I dont own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) and thenewest charter is owned by cazcat

well on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 7: Cynder's new love

Draco, Amber and Spyro made it to the cave just as the sun fell from view. They waited for a short time till the others got there then they all headed inside. When they got into the cave everyone was speechless.

"This place is beautiful." Ember said

"You think this is nice you should see my home back in the twilight." Draco said taking off his helm. "Make yourselves at home."

At that time Spyro looked at Draco's face and asked "What happened to your face?"

Draco's face had changed from mostly white with black patches to mostly black with white patches.

"We twilight dragons change depending on what time of day it is." He said sitting down in a bowl chair.

"Draco can I talk to you for a second." Spyro said

"Yea sure." Draco said as they headed to the other side of the room

"I had forgot all about this," Spyro said "I have been trying to set up a date between my friend Nero and Cynder."

"Does she know?" Draco asked

"No, but I know she has a huge crush on him" Spyro said "and he has one on her."

"I think I see where this is going." Draco said

"He is going to contact me tonight so I could set up a meeting." Spyro said

"When he calls have him come over here." Draco said with a smile

"You sure?" Spyro asked

"Yea." Draco said looking toward the cave entrence. "We got an uninvited guest."

Moments later the ground infront of the cave erupted into a piller of green crystal.

"You got five seconds to show your self before I kill you." Draco said

On top of the piller appeared a light blue female dragon wearing a glowing blue amulet.

"Aqua is that you?" Spyro asked

"The one and only." She said "Draco can you put me down now?"

"Yea sorry." He said lowering the crystal piller to the ground. "Well make yourself at home. We are still waiting for one more dragon.

At that moment Spyro's com crystal started to glow.

"I better take this." He said looking at Draco with a grin on his face.

Spyro walked over to the other side of the room and answered the crystal.

"Hey Nero." Spyro said

" Hey Spyro," He said "You get a meeting set up?"

"Yea come to the south most cave of the village I will be waiting for you outside." Spyro said

"What you mean now?" He asked

"Yes." Spyro said

"Ok man if you say so." Nero said

"Trust me you will do fine." Spyro said

"See you in a little while." Nero said and hung up.

Draco walked over to Spyro to see what was going to happen.

"Well is it all set up?" Draco asked

"He should be here soon." Spyro said heading to the cave entrence. "I got to go wait for him."

"Ok." Draco said heading back to the others

"Where is Spyro going?" Amber asked

"He is going out for some fresh air." Draco said sitting down. "He will be back soon."

Spyro was resting against a rock when Nero came. Nero was an ice Dragon. His body was white with the exception of his wings and horns that were sky blue. He was sixteen, the same age as Cynder.

"Hey Nero." Spyro said getting up.

"Hey." He said looking around " Where is Cynder?"

"She is inside with the others." Spyro said heading into the cave. "Come on"

"Others?" What others?" Nero asked

"I will explain later." Spyro said as they hit the main room

"Whoa..." Nero said "What is this place?"

"My cave." Draco said walking up. "Names Draco, You must be Nero."

"Thats me." He said

"Hold on I will get Cynder." Draco said heading back to the main group

When he got there they were all talking about the training they were going to get.

"Cynder there is someone here to see you." Draco said with a smile

"Who?" she asked

"Nero." He said

Cynder's face turned as red as her underside.

"He is here to see me?" She asked

"Yea he knows you got a thing for him," Draco said "and you know what he has a thing for you too."

After hearing that Cynder jumped out of the chair and ran over to where Nero and Spyro were.

"Hi Cynder." Nero said

"Hi Nero." She said back "So you came all the way here to see me."

"Yea." He said turning red

"Spyro you set this up, am I right." She said

"Yep." Spryro said with a smile.

"Draco did you have a hand in this?" She asked

"I might have had a part in this." He said

"This is a strange first date," She said "but i like it."

" Come on lets head back to the others." Spyro said

"Shall we?" Nero said holding out his hand

"We shall." She said taking his hand as the four of them headed back to the group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now Cynder has a boyfriend. Who will be next? You all can thank cazcat for letting me use Nero. I did have to change his age to make him fit in the story but thats all i changed.


	8. Ch 8: Testing their skills

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 8 :Testing their skills

Draco took a few minutes to explain what they were all there for. He immediately decided that he would join them in the fight against the Dark Master. After that Draco lead them into another room with a large circular ring in the middle. There were racks of every type of blade,axe,bow,mace, and flail you could think of.

"OK everyone its time to begin training." Draco said "You have five minutes to check-out the weapons and find one you want to use."

Everyone began looking at the weapons. Spyro and Nero both took long swords, Cynder took a liking to welding two battle axes. Amber took a double-bladed staff, Ember found that a short sword was going to be an affective weapon for her, Flame decided to try a war axe, Aqua took three weapons one long sword then one short sword and a normal sword, Hunter naturally took a bow, Bianca took a scepter to focus her magic through, after some thinking Elora took a battle staff.

"Well looks like everyone has their choice." Draco said "Now I need to measure your skill level with your weapon. One by one you will enter this ring and fight with me. You will get five minutes before I myself begin to attack. Who would like to go first?"

"I will" Cynder said stepping into the ring.

As she stepped into the ring her body was coated in a strange green crystal that hardened into armor.

"What is this?" She asked

"Its for the training." Draco said making two crystal battle axes appear in his hands. "When ever you take a hit the color will change. If a part of you armor turns red you will not be able to move that part. Now if the chest armor turns purple then that means your dead."

"OK i get it." she said

"OK lets begin." Draco said

Cynder began attacking Draco who blocked her attacks easy. After five minutes Draco went on the offensive and took Cynder out in about thirty seconds. Draco knocked her feet out from under her and sent the blade of he axe into her chest.

"You killed her!" Nero yelled

"She is fine." Draco said "The crystal weapons fold into themselves in a situation like this."

Draco pulled his weapon from Cynder's chest plate. They watched as the blade re-extended its self.

"Sorry Draco." Nero said

"No problem." Draco said "I should have warned you first. You OK Cynder?"

"Yea" she said

"Good battle." Draco said helping her up "We will have to work on your stance it is a little loose leaving you open on your left side."

"OK." She said stepping out of the ring

"OK who is next?" Draco asked

"Me." Amber said

"I see you have chosen a double-blade." Draco said "A difficult weapon to master."

"It's one of the few good things Deo showed me." She said entering an attack stance

"We will see just how good you are." Draco said making a crystal double-blade. "Begin

With his knowledge of how the weapon could attack Draco held Amber off. She was better then Cynder because she saw the opening that Draco made on purpose used them to her advantage. She had weaked him some before the five minutes were up. After that the fight went down hill for her fast. Draco beat her with a sideways slash across the chest.

"Very good Amber." Draco said "You took the opening I was leaving. You still need to work more on control though."

"I see." She said

"Next" Draco said

"I will go." Nero said stepping into the ring. "One question, can we use our breath attacks?"

"Finally someone asked." Draco said "Yes"

"Works for me." He said

The battle started and Nero tried to freeze Draco to the floor but Draco rolled out of the way. Nero was fairly good with his blade and breath attacks. When the five minuets were up Draco smiled.

"Any of you know what my element is?" He asked blocking an over head swing.

"Earth?" Spyro said

"No." He said "Fire"

Draco opened his jaws and a large blast of fire enveloped Nero. He was getting hit with both fire and sharp shards of crystal. When it was over Nero's white scales were covered in soot.

"You skills are good." Draco said "You need to work on how long you can keep your breath attack up and your stance."

Draco continues to fight each of them then telling them what they need to work on. Aqua was the last to fight.

"Interesting setup you got there." Draco said as she stepped into the ring.

"I like to change weapons in battle" she said Drawing the long sword, "Don't go easy on me in the beginning."

"OK." Draco said taking an attacking stance.

"One more thing before we start." She said "The past is closer then you think."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked

"You will find out sooner or later." She said with a smile

The battle began with Draco charging her. She blocked the attack and tried to counter it but Draco blocked it. Both of them jumped back to where they started.

"Interesting stance you have there." Draco said "Where did you learn it

"Oh great," She though "I got to think of something."

Then it hit her

"My dad showed it to me." She said "He fought along side twilight dragons during the war with the Dark Master.

"I see." Draco said charging her again

The battle lasted another twenty minutes before their blades broke

"Time to kick things up." She said drawing the other two swords

"My thoughts exactly." Draco said making two swords."

The battle continued for another ten minutes before Draco won with a stab to the chest.

"Well you know a lot about fighting." Draco said

"I have my ways." She said

"OK everyone back to the main room." Draco said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The past is closer then you think. Anyone got an idea on what she means?


	9. Ch 9:Pain from the past

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 9: Pain from the past

Draco and the others made it to the main room and sat down to rest.

"Not bad for the first session." Draco said "We are to meet here every other day for training. I will be teaching you on a one on one base meaning that all of you will be working alone and I will go around and see how your doing."

All of them though this was a good idea.

"This training will have its rewarded." Draco said "You train hard and I will reward you all. I got connection in a lot of places that can get us into all types of places that are expensive or you must book them months in advance."

"You can do that?" Spyro asked.

"When your mom used dragon shores as a vacation spot you tend to get to know a few people." Draco said "My mom was the guard of the twilight before me."

"So females can be the guard as well?" Hunter asked

"Of course." Draco said

"Hey Draco," Cynder said "You care if we ask you some stuff to get to know you better?"

"Go right a head." Draco said sitting down

"How old are you?" Amber asked

"Right now sixteen, "He said "Will be seventeen in two months."

"What is twilight like?" Ember asked

"Well i am not going to tell you that." Draco said "You will just have to come to my birthday party and see."

"You going to let us come to the twilight?" Nero asked

"Yea," Draco said "I will be like a second home."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Spyro asked

After hearing that Draco lowered his head. He walked over to the table and grabbed a picture.

"Her name was Lena." Draco started handing the picture to Spyro "She is the one I have my wing around. I am the dragon in the middle."

In the picture there were five dragons Draco was in the middle to his left was a female he had his wing around. All five of them had the same type of amulet.

"Next to Lena is Shock." Draco said "To my right you will find another dragoness, her name was Luna and next to her is my best friend Flail. That picture was taken during my tenth birthday. Me and Lena were mates well at least we were till that one day."

"What happened?" Cynder asked "If you don't want to tell you don't have to."

"Its fine." He said " It was a month before my eleventh birthday i got sick with something that made me see things. The next day I felt fine and went to go see Lena. When i go there I went to go knock on her window when I saw here inside kissing Shock. Naturally I though I was still sick so I went back home and went to bed. The next day when I told her what I saw she told me is was over between us and left."

"Thats terrible." Amber said going over to Draco and giving him a hug.

"After that happened I went to my house and packed some stuff and left my mom a note saying that I was leaving to live in the mountains and that I would come back one day. After that I left so fast no one could talk to me."

"You left so fast I could not tell you how I felt about to you." Aqua accidental said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger! Who knows whats going to happen next?


	10. Ch 10: An old friend returns

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 10: An old friend returns

Everyone stopped and looked at Aqua.

"That was not supposed to come out." She said turning red "Guess the dragonfly is out of the bag now."

"What did you say?" Draco asked looking at her.

"It will be easier if I showed you." She said getting up "Remember what I said before we started the fight?"

"Yea." Draco said "The past is closer then you think."

"This is what I meant." She said holding her arms out.

The light blue scales on Aqua's body started falling away. Draco picked one of them up and looked at it.

"This is no scale," He said "this is crystal"

When the last scale fell what was left was a twilight dragon with a crescent moon tail tip, she was wearing an amulet like Draco's.

"It can't be." Draco said opening his amulet.

Inside the amulet the sea blue crystal was glowing. Aqua opened her amulet and instead of a sea blue crystal being there a fire red crystal was in its place.

"Luna it's you." Draco said running up to her with a tear in his eye. "I though I would never see you again."

"Same here." Luna said with tears in her eyes as well.

"Pardon me for interrupting," Flame said "But what the hell just happened?!"

"Thats right I forgot." Draco said "Guys back in the twilight Luna was part of my group."

"I have known she was a twilight dragon." Spyro said "She showed me when we were dating."

"It has been six years since I have seen you." Draco said

"I know." She said hugging him.

"So all this time you loved me?" Draco asked

"Yes," She started "I want to be with you but Lena got you first. When I heard Lena dumped you I though you might need a shoulder to cry on, but when I got to your house you had already left."

"It was something I had to do." Draco said "Leaving made me stronger."

"I can tell." She said

"When I came back I tried to find you but you left the realm weeks after I left." Draco said

"My family though it was for the best." She said "They knew I liked you."

"Tell me," Draco said "Do you still have felling for me?"

"Yes," She said

"Well when we get some extra time lets go out and do something together." Draco said with a smile.

"I would like that." She said hugging him again

"OK everyone," Draco said "You have a choice to make, you can stay the night here or you can go home. I can make rooms for those who want to stay."

All of them agreed that they were going to stay.

"Its one person to a room." Draco said making rooms appear in the wall.

"Lets spend the night catching up." Luna said "We can stay here in the main room."

"Fine by me." Draco said as everyone else went to the rooms. "I am just glad we twilight dragons don't have to sleep."

"I have to call and tell my parents the good news." Luna said

"Go ahead." Draco said

Luna pulled out her com crystal and activated it.

"Hello," A female voice

"Mom its me Luna," She said :Your not going to believe what happened.

"What?" Her mom asked

"Its Flair he is here," She said "I am with him right now."

"Your kidding!" Her mom said

"No she is not." Draco said

"Flair it is you." She said over the crystal

"Mom, There is something else," She said

"What dear?" she asked

"Flair is the guard of the twilight and i am dating him." She said

"Flair is this true?" She asked

"Yes is it." He said

"Wow..." Her mom said

"You not mad are you mom?" Luna asked

"Mad?! Are you kidding, I could not be any happier for you dear." She said "Flair you better take good care of her."

"Don't worry." Draco said "I will treat her like a queen."

"You will have to come and see us sometime." She said

"Well I got nothing planned tomorrow." He said "How about then?"

"That would be perfect." She said "Luna your father is going to be so happy when he hears this."

"I know he will." She said "Well I got to go me and Flair got a lot to talk about."

"OK dear, take care." She said "Bye"

"Bye mom." She said and hung up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet no one though Aqua was really Luna. Maybe if I get around to it I will write a one shot about why Luna made herself Aqua in Avalar.

Anyone who is confused Before Draco went to the mountains his name was Flair when he came back he changed his name to Draco.


	11. Ch11 : Old friends come together

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 11: Old friends come together

When morning came Everyone found Draco and Luna asleep in the main room.

"Looks like someone had a long night." Flame said

"Nice try." Draco said looking at him "Nothing happened last night we just talked."

"When did you get up?" Flame asked

"We were never asleep." Luna said "We enter a mediative state rather then sleep, but we can really sleep if we want to."

"Oh," Flame said

"You all are free to go." Draco said "Be here tomorrow at sun down for training."

"Got it." Spyro said leaving with the rest of the group.

"Well Luna we got the whole day together," Draco started "What do you want to do?"

"Lets go get something to eat." She said as blue crystals covered her body

"Why are you doing that?" Draco asked

"I don't want anyone to know I am a twilight yet." She said

"Oh OK." Draco said "I will call you Aqua when we are out and about."

"Can you please take the armor off?" She asked "It's you day off, relax."

"I guess your right." He said taking off the plates around his neck."

It took Draco nearly an hour to remove the four thousand plus pounds of armor revealing his perfectly formed body.

"Thats better." She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Lets go." Draco said and they headed out.

They were almost out of the village when Draco smelled something.

"Aqua you smell that?" He asked her

"Yea." She said "It smells like that stuff Shock always had on."

"Lets go see" Draco said heading into the woods.

They followed the smell for several minutes before finding a clearing where a bright yellow dragon was standing.

"It's Shock." Aqua said "You think he is still afraid of monkeys?"

"One way to find out." Draco said making a crystal monkey mask and putting it on.

Draco shook the bush and Shock looked over there.

"What was that?" he said slowly walking over to the bush

When Shock got about five foot away from the bush Draco jumped out of the bush yelling like a monkey.

"AHHH MONKEY!!." Shock yelled trying to run away but then Aqua jumped out of a tree infront of him.

At that point it looked like Shock was going to die. Draco and Aqua fell over laughing

"Man we got you good." Draco said trying to catch his breath.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shock yelled

"I will give you one hint." Draco said opening his amulet so Shock could see the crystals.

"What the hell?!" Shock said "Flair is that you?"

"The one and only." He said taking off the mask.

"Dude how long has it been" Shock said

"Six years." Draco said

"Flair if thats you then Luna is that you?" He said to Aqua

"Shhhhhh." She said "Its Aqua in public.

"Have you seen Lena anywhere?" Draco asked

"Why?" Shock asked quickly

"Relax i have a new girlfriend now." Draco said "She is behind me now. I just want to see her."

Just then a green dragon came into the clearing.

"Hi Lena." Shock said

"I don't know what you talking about." She said to him.

"Lena i know its you." Draco said "You got the trust amulet on."

She looked down to see it swing around her neck.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Take a wild guess." Draco said opening his amulet again

"Fl-Fl-Flair is that you?" She stuttered

"Yes." Draco said looking at her

"If your here for revenge go ahead and take it." she said

Draco walked up to here and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax i am not here for that." He said "I don't hold anything against you."

"You don't?" She asked

"No I don't." He said "Me and Luna got a lot to do today, take these com crystals and meet us at my cave at sun down we can talk then."

"OK." She said taking the com gems. "Wait you and Luna are a pair now?"

"Yep." Draco said with a smile " See you both later."

"Wow..." she though to herself "After all I did he still wants to be friends."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco has let go of the past to live in the present. Looks like the old group maybe coming back.


	12. Ch 12: Getting closer

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 12: Getting closer

Draco and Aqua left Shock and Lena and headed to the fields to get a couple of sheep. Rather then just use crystal to kill them they did things the old fashioned way. After they ate the went to a pond to rest.

"That was fun." Aqua said laying down.

"Yep." Draco said laying next to her. "What do you want to do next?"

"I don't know," She started "Maybe after a swim we could go find Cynder and Nero and go do something."

Just then the two of them walked up.

"Well look what we got here." Nero said walking up.

"Hey guys," Cynder said walking up "What are you guys up to?"

"We were about to go for a swim." Draco said "Care to join us?"

"Sure why not." Nero said

The four of them swam for a while then Draco and Aqua left to go find something else to do.

"I heard you can fly really fast." Aqua said to Draco

"Even faster without my armor." He said

"Show me." she said flying up.

"OK," Draco said extending his wings and flying up. "Hold on tight

Aqua grabbed onto Draco's chest in a bear hug.

"Ready." She said

"Anyplace in particular you want to go?" Draco asked

"Just keep going north till you hit a large hill." She said

"OK." Draco said

With one beat The two of them were off like a bolt of lightning. What normally took two hours to travel took them one minute to cross. When they got there Draco landed and Aqua let go.

"That was fun." She said with a smile.

"Glad I could help." He said with a smile. "So were are we?"

"This is star light hill." she said "At night the skies here are so clear you can see all the stars in the sky."

"Maybe we should come back here after we go see you parents." Draco said

"I was thinking that myself." She said with a smile. "I am a lunar clan member after all and there is a full moon tonight."

"Nice." Draco said "Its funny how somethings happen."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well if the Dark Master never got out of convex I never would have found you or the others." Draco said

"Thats true." She said hugging him.

"Well,well what do we have here?" Said a voice behind them

To Draco's anger Ripito was there with his two cronies Crush and Gulp.

"You really picked the wrong time to show up." Draco said creating two large crimson swords "I am trying to spend time with my mate."

"Oh no..." Ripito said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost feel sorry for Ripito he is about to feel Draco's wrath.


	13. Ch 13: A message for the Dark Master

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 13: A message for the Dark Master

Ripito look at Draco in pure fear realiseing what he had just done. He opened a portal to try and run away but Draco covered it in crystal.

"Tell you what." Draco said "You get to choose which of us you want to fight."

"I will fight the female." Ripito said

"I figured that." Aqua said as the crystal scales fell your her body revaling her mostly black and white body. "Your screwed either way."

"Those two nimrods will be dead in about one miniute." Draco said charging them.

Crush tried to hit Draco with his club but Draco easily dodged it and slammed the first crimson blade into its skull. The he jumped and slammed the second into Gulp's skull. The blades did not kill them but started to cover their bodies in crimson crystal.

"Those blades are made of blood crystals." Draco said "They will drain them of their blood growing in the process,"

With in thirty seconds their bodies were completly covered in the crimson crystal. Draco absorbed the crystal and all its energy.

"Wow they were weak." Draco said "Well Luna maybe you will have more fun. Just don't kill him I have need of him."

"Got it." She said holding up her two blue crystal blades. "I know you fear me Ripito, I can smell it."

"I fear no one!"He said shooting a spell

"Your going to have to do better the that." She said reflecting the spell with her blade.

Ripito continued to try and blast Luna for several more miniutes before she finaly got tird of him.

"I am bord of this." She said "My turn."

Luna charged Ripito to the ground and stabbed both her blades into his shoulders pinning him to the ground. Draco walked up to him.

"Now you tell the Dark Master that if he ever shows his scaley hide around this or any other realm I will personaly come and cut him in half," Draco said to Ripito. "Now off with you."

Draco lowered the crystal shield around the portal and football kicked Ripito through it.

"Nice shot." Luna said kissing Draco.

"Thanks." He said kissing her back

"So why did you let him go?" She asked as the blue crystal scales came back.

"To send a message to the Dark Master." He said

"Lets not tell anyone about this." She said

"Agreeded." Draco said "I almost feel sorry for Ripito he never stood a chance."

"Thats the truth." She said laughing "Lets head to my parents house now."

"Ok." Draco said and they left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shadow realm

Ripito came flying though the portal swords still in his shoulders.

"What have you to report." The Dark Master hissed.

"I was unable to kill Draco." Ripito said "He is much stronger then we originaly though."

"Oh please." Said Red "You could not kill a dragonfly."

"I would like to see you try and fight them." Ripito said pulling the swords out. "There are two twilight dragons not just one."

"Two?!" The Dark Master said

"Yes." Ripito told him. "I think it's Draco's mate. Thats what he said anyway."

"Anything Else?" The Dark Master Hissed

"Yes..." Ripito said "He told me to tell you that if you ever entered that or any other realm he would personaly come and cut you in half."

At that time the Dark Master let out a laugh that sounded like metal grinding together

"We will see about that when I have all my power back." He said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like the Dark Master has some thing planned but what? Well next time Draco goes to see Luna's parents.


	14. Ch 14: Luna's parents

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 14 :Luna's parents

After kicking Ripito through the portal Draco and Luna headed to her house to Draco could see her parents. Their parents had always been friends and figured that it was time to get to know them again. When they got there Aqua knocked on the stone blocking the entrence.

"Whos there?" A voice asked

"It's me Aqua," She said "Draco is with me."

The stone moved revaling a light green dragoness.

"Come in you two." The dragoness said

After moveing the stone back the light green scales fell off revaling a twilight dragon.

"Snow its good to see you again." Draco said

"Its good to see you too." She said hugging him "Are you really the Guard of the Twilight?"

Draco lifted a necklace that had an orange and green crystal in it.

"Well wearing a dragonism crystal proves it." She said "Anyone other then the guard that tries to wear it will die."

"Where is Jolt at?" Draco asked

"In the next room." Snow said "Follow me"

They entered a large room where a male twilight dragon was sitting.

"Flair how are you?" Jolt said getting up

"As good as ever." Draco said "So what do you think of me and Luna being together?"

"Well I have to say that she made a wise choice," Jolt said "She has loved you for many years."

"I know she told me." Draco said with a smile. "Me and her are very happy together."

"Thats good to hear." Jolt said "So what brings you to this realm anyway?"

Draco told them everything that happened in the past couple of days.

"So the Dark Master is on the loose again," Jolt said "How can I help?"

"I currently have everything under control with the Dark Master." Draco said "You have trained Laun very well."

"Well I was part of your mom's personal guard," Jolt said "I just passed what I knew on to her."

"Well her combat skills are very good," Draco started "She has good crystal control as well. A few lessions and she will be an equal to me."

"You birthady is comming up soon right?" Snow asked

"Yep," Draco said "I was wondering if you two might want to come and see my parents."

"Sure." Jolt said "How are things in the twilight?"

"As nice as always." Draco said "I have been keeping on top of things."

"Just like your mother." Jolt said

"There is one other thing i wanted to talk to you guys about." Draco said

"What is it?" Jolt asked

"I was wondering if it would be ok for Luna to return to her normal form in public?" Draco asked

"That is up to her." Jolt said

"She would have to be careful while around other males." She said "Who knows what they might try."

"I will announce that she is my mate after she shows her true form." Draco said "To keep that from happening."

"Well either way it is up to Luna." Snow said

"Well Luna what do you want to do?" Draco asked "If you need time to think just say so."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked "I dont want to be Aqua anymore when can we do this?"

"How about when you go to school?" Draco asked "You know how fast news gets around there."

"Works for me." She said "Well mom we better be going. We got more stuff to do tonight."

"Ok" snow said "I take it you will be staying at Draco's place tonight."

"Yep." She said "We will follow all our traditions and stuff dont worry."

"Ok I am trusting you to do that Luna." She said

"Have fun you two." Jolt said as they left.

"Where do you think their going?" Snow asked

"My guess star light hill." Jolt answered "Its a full moon tonight."

"Looks like out little girl is going to have a very happy life ahead of her." Snow said before laying down to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like both Snow and Jolt like the fact that Draco and Luna are together. Next they got to go and talk to Shock and Lena to try and get the group back together.


	15. Ch 15: Old friends

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 15: Old friends

Draco and Luna got back to the cave to wait for Shock and Lena to get there.

"Do you really think they will come?" Luna asked as the crystal scales fell off.

"Yea I know they will." Draco said sitting down.

"I hope they do," Luna said sitting next to Draco "I would like to catch up with them."

Just then they heard the sound of wings and then someone hitting a stone on the cave wall.

"Who is it?" Draco yelled

"Its Lena and Shock" One of them said

"Come on in." Draco yelled

Lena as shock came in and sat down.

"Its been a while since we did this Lena said as the green crystal scales fell off of her. Revealing her mostly white body.

"Looks like the sun has not gone all they way down yet." Draco said

Just then their bodies flashes and their scale pattern changes to night mode.

"Guess you spoke too soon." Shock said who because he was not a twilight dragon did not change.

"Guess you right." Draco said "So what have you two been up to?"

"A little of this a little of that." Shock said

"Draco?" Lena asked

"Yea, whats up?" Draco asked her

"Have you really forgiven me for what I did in the past?" She asked him.

"Yes i have," Draco said looking her right in the eye "Even as kids i could never stay mad at someone for too long."

"What happened in the past can not be changed," Luna said "But our future that is another thing all together."

"So you and Luna are really a pair?" Lena asked

At hearing this Draco look at Luna and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Well that answers that." Lena said "She always had a crush you when we were younger."

"She told me." Draco said with a smile "It's strange how all of this comes to pass you know."

"Your telling me." Shock said "I though we would never see you guys again, and if we did I though you would have tried to kill us."

"Nope," Draco said "I let go of the past and am planning for the future. Do you guys know about the Dark Master?"

"No," Lena asked "Why what happened?"

Draco filled them in on all of the events so far.

"Oh my god!" Lena said "We have to stop him."

"You guys want to join the fight?" Draco asked

"Hell yea!" Shock said "No way I am going to let him take over my home!"

"Same with me." Lena said "When does training start?"

"Next session is tomorrow at sundown." Draco said

"We will be there." Shock said

"Make sure no to tell anyone the he is on the loose." Draco said

"We wont." Lena said "Nice seeing you two again."

"Same here." Luna said "Bye"

With that the two of them left the cave.

"Our army grows more everyday." Luna said

"We will beat the Dark Master." Draco said putting his arm around Luna

"I just hope I don't lose you in the process." She said

"I will only use the sacred attacks as a last resort," Draco said hugging her

"I know" She said "There is still a chance that they will have to be used."

"I know," Draco said "If I do use them there is a very high chance that it will kill me unless the gods thinks I am still needed here."

"Promise me that you will only use them if we are all going to die." She said looking him in the eye

"You have my word as your mate." Draco said with a smile. "Lets get to star light hill."

"OK" Lena said as they took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more join the group and the bond between Draco and Luna is becoming stronger. What of these sacred attacks? Draco said they will kill him if he uses them but just what are they.


	16. Ch 16 :The sacred attacks

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 16 :The sacred attacks

Draco and Luna decided to fly normally to starlight hill so they could talk on the way.

"I love the way the wind feels under my wings." Luna said in her twilight form. At this point she did not care if anyone saw her true form.

"You and me both." Draco said

"So Draco is there anything you can tell me about the sacred attacks?" Luna asked "All I know is that they are deadly and will kill you if you use them."

"The sacred attacks are something only a guard of the twilight can do." He started "It is basically the gods grant you their power but you pay a heavy cost to use it."

"Death." She said

"It enter the sacred form all a have to do is get blood on the dragonism crystal," Draco explained "Then say Gods grant me your strength."

"So just what are the sacred attacks?" Luna asked

"There are four parts to it." Draco started "The first is known as the sacred storm. One thousand golden crystals rain down on whoever I am fighting."

"Ouch." Luna said

"It gets worse." Draco said "Next is sacred blaze. It this attack a fire one thousands time hotter then normal shoots from my mouth and super heats the crystals."

"What is next?" She asked

"Third is the sacred nova." Draco said "In this attack I would make the super heated crystals explode causing massive damage. Most don't live to or past this stage."

"What is the last of the attacks?" She asked

"The last is called sacred destiny." Draco said "The dragon puts all of their remaining power into a single earth-shattering blast. Nothing can survive this attack."

"So if you really have to you will sacrifice you own life to protect everyone else." She said

"Thats how it would go." Draco said "Thats how my grandfather went. He was the one that helped seal the Dark Master into convex."

"Sounds like he was a great man." Luna said

"I don't know," Draco said "I never got to meet him."

"I am sorry." She said

"Don't worry about it." Draco said "I will be able to meet him one day."

"Yea your right." She said "Looks like its going to storm. We wont be able to see anything."

"I will deal with that when the time comes." Draco said "Come on lets hurry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all those wondering about the sacred attacks this is just part of what the attacks themselves are. Each guard has a different way their attacks are.

See you all next chapter.


	17. Ch 17: A night in the clouds

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 17: A night in the clouds

Draco and Luna got to star light hill to find the sky completely covered in clouds.

"This figures." Luna said looking at the sky.

"You wanted to see the moon you going to see it." Draco said

"How?" Luna asked

"Easy we go past the clouds." Draco said with a smile.

"You sure you can do that?" Luna asked.

"Oh yea." Draco said "Just hold on."

Luna grabbed hold of Draco and useing his large wings flew into the clouds. Moisture collected on their scales as they went. After about thirty seconds they broke through the top of the clouds and was greeted by the two moons.

"Told you you would get to seen the moon." Draco said

"Your true to you word." She said

"Watch this." Draco said moveing his hand around.

A platform of light green crystal appeared just above the clouds.

"Wow" she said as they landed on it. "You really know how to give a girl a good first date."

"Well I try." Draco said laying on his back and looking up at the stars.

"This is the first time I have ever seen the moons this close." Luna said laying down next to Draco "It's really calm up here."

"When a storm comes through I will come above it and meditate to keep my mind clear." Draco said

"I see why." She said looking over at Draco. "Tommorow is the big day. After tommorow I will be Luna all the time."

"You sure you want to do this?" Draco asked "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding?" She asked him "I don't like being someone I am not."

"Well if I am not there at first just hold off ok." Draco said "Who knows what some of those males might try."

"If anyone tries anyting I will make sure they can never have hachlings" Luna said

"Glad your on my side," Draco said yawning.

"Sleepy?" Luna asked.

"A little." Draco said

"Same here." Luna said.

"Lets go back to the cave and rest." Draco said

"No I rather like it up here." She said putting her head on his chest.

"Ok you win." Draco said as he put his wing around her to keep her warm. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said and fell asleep.

"Wow our first date and we are already this close." Draco though "Maybe we really are ment for each other."

Shortly after that Draco fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like soon Aqua will be no more. What will happen tomorrow when Luna revals her true self to everyone is anyones guess at this point.


	18. Ch 18: Aqua no more

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 18: Aqua no more.

Draco woke up shortly after sun up. Luna was still asleep with her head on his chest.

"Luna wake up." Draco said rubbing her head.

"What time is it?" She asked

"About an hour after sun up I would guess." Draco said

"Today is the big day." She said standing up. "After this no one will call me Aqua anymore."

"Yep." Draco said "Does the Elders know?"

"No we will have to go and tell them." Luna said "Maybe my parents told them already."

"There is only one way to find out." Draco said "You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Luna said as the blue crystal scales appeared. "Last time i will ever put these on."

"Yep." Draco said "Lets go."

The two of them took off toward the temple to find the elders. As the landed they heard a scream.

"Keep away from me you creep!" A light blue dragoness yelled coming around the corner.

"Whats wrong?" Draco asked as the dragoness approached them.

"My name is Angle and There is a Green dragon named Naven that wont leave me alone.

Just then a tank green dragon came around the corner.

"There you are." The dragon said walking up

"Back off" Hissed Draco

"Just who are you?" The green dragon asked

"Who I am is none of your business I am telling you to leave this dragoness alone." Draco said "She wants nothing to do with you."

"Why don't you make me." The green dragon said raising a spike tipped tail.

"So you think your Billy-Bad-Ass." Draco said making his crystal sword appear. "Time to knock you down a few pegs."

"Hey man I am sorry I will leave her alone!" The green dragon said

"There you see I don't-" Draco was cut off as he felt something hit his back

Draco turned around to see a the shattered spike of the green dragon on the ground behind him. The green looked at Draco in horror

"Oh a back stabber." Draco said as a clear crystal scale fell off his back. "This will teach you."

Draco slammed a dark blue crystal into its shoulder draining the green dragon's energy but not enough to kill him. Draco absorbed the crystal and the energy with it.

"Next time a find out you were bothering anyone your dead." Draco said

The green dragon did not answer it just took off running.

"Thanks." Angle said

"Don't worry about it." Draco said "You know where the elders are by any chance?"

"They are in their class rooms right now." She said

"Thanks a lot." Draco said "Come on Aqua lets go."

Draco and Aqua made their way to Ignitus's room. When they got there they were the only ones in the room. 

"Guess its still early." Draco said

"Ah Draco, Aqua I have been waiting for you." Ignitus said

"I guess my parents told you already." Aqua said

"Yes." He said "When do you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible." Aqua said

"OK will will do it at the start of class." Ignitus said "Do you both already know how this is going to work?"

"Yes we got it planned." Draco said

"I will tell them the history about the twilight dragon that was here." Aqua started "Then I will asked them if they know where she is. After words I will show them my true form."

"The she will tell them that she already has a mate." Draco said "At which time I will walk up."

"OK sounds good." Ignitus said "I will let all the other elders know that com crystals are going to be going off all morning so no one gets in trouble. You do want this to spread fast right?"

"Oh yea." Aqua said.

"I am going to get my armor back on." Draco said "Please don't start with out me."

"I won't" Aqua said giving Draco kiss " Hurry back."

"I will." Draco said and went back to his cave.

It took Draco about an hour to put his armor back on and another fifteen to get to and from the school. When he got back class had just started.

"Everyone quiet down." Ignitus said seeing Draco enter the room "As I have told you you will be allowed to you your com crystals to tell everyone about what your abut to see and hear. Aqua when ever your ready."

Aqua walked up to the front of the class and looked at everyone.

"Tell me who knows about the twilight dragon that went to this school three years ago." Aqua asked

Several of the dragons raised their hands

"For those of you who don't her name was Luna and she was a member of the lunar twilight dragon clan. Three years ago something happened here and she decided to leave this realm. Does anyone know where she might have went?"

No one answered.

"I figured as much," she said with a smile as her blue crystal scales started to fall off. "The truth is she never left, I am she, I am Luna."

Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw this.

"And males before you get any ideas I am already taken." She said

"By who?" One of them asked

"By me." Draco said walking up to Luna clad in his green crystal armor.

Everyone started contacting their friends on the com crystals and telling them what just happened.

"Well that was fun." Luna said with a smile

"Yep." Draco said "I wonder how everyone else's day off when?"

"We will asked them when we see them." Luna said sitting down with Draco next to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone knows Luna is a twilight dragon now. Both Draco and Luna are happy about it though so thats all that matters.


	19. Ch 19: An enemy from Luna's past

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 19 An enemy from Luna's past

For most of the day Draco and Luna were talking to by random dragons as they headed from class to class. Draco was always in constant contact with the others in case something happened. At lunch Draco and Luna meet up with the others.

"Hey guys hows it going?" Draco asked them

"Not bad" Nero said " Cynder and me got to know each other more."

"Cool." Draco said

They continued to talk for about another ten minutes before Luna saw a crimson dragon looking over at her.

"Oh no." She though running behind Draco "It's him."

"Luna what is the matter with you?" Draco asked her.

"That dragon over there," She said pointing to the red dragon. "Just keep him away from me."

Just then the crimson dragon walked over. He was flanked by a dark blue and a green dragon.

"Well look who it is." The crimson dragon said "Long time no see."

"Stay away!" Luna yelled now it tears.

"Luna what is going on?" Draco asked her.

"The thing that made me become Aqua was him." Luna started "When we were younger he tried to rape me but I managed to get away."

"HE DID WHAT!" Draco yelled his green armor turning dark red.

"What she said is true." The crimson dragon said "and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I am going to kill you." Draco said creating his two crystal blades.

"You won't do it." The crimson dragon said "You leave Luna and my friends will kill her."

"You forget." Amber said stepping forward

"We are friends," Cynder said

"You mess with one of us." Spyro said

"You mess with us all." Flame said

"Kill this creep." Ember said "We will watch Luna."

"Now is the time you die!" Draco yelled

Everyone who was not in the group had already took off long before this because they knew what was about to happen. Draco charged the crimson dragon. He tried to run but Draco was too fast for him. In a matter of three seconds Draco had the dragon on the ground.

"By order of the Guard of the Twilight." Draco said "For crimes against a twilight dragon you are sentenced to death effective immediately."

Draco then set his blades through the dragon's heart killing it. At that time Ignitus came out.

"What happened here!?" He yelled "Wait is that Nitro?

"If that is his name then yes." Draco said "He came over here to torment Luna. When I found out what he tried to do in the past I cared out judgment on him."

"So you killed him?" Ignitus asked

"I killed him by way of the twilight laws." Draco said "He committed a crime against a twilight dragon so he was dealt with by our laws."

"I will not argue with you on that." Ignitus said "If that is the way of your laws so be it."

Luna are you OK?" Draco said hugging her

"Yea I just never though of seeing him again." She said tears drying from her eyes.

"You don't got to worry about him any more now." Draco said

"I know." She said "It's just bad memory."

"I will clean this up." Draco said covering the dead dragon in crystal and absorbing it.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. After school the group went to Draco's cave to begin their training session

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Aqua will no longer be in the story I figured that you should know just why Luna became Aqua. It's a very painful part of her past that she has to live with.


	20. Ch 20 : The work begins

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 20 : The work begins

After everyone put their stuff up they follow Draco to a new room. In this room was eleven rooms smaller rooms.

"This is where training will take place." Draco said "In each room you will find a crystal dummy to train on. I have enchanted these dummies to fight back. The same thing that happened in the dueling ring with the armor will happen here. I will be going around and helping you if you need it..

Everyone went into a room to beging training. after five miniuts Draco started going around and seeing how everyone was doing. Cynder was in the first room. The combat dummy had just took her down when he got to the room.

"Cynder tighten up you form." Draco said showing her what to do. "Do this and you will be harder to hit."

"Thanks." She said and kept training.

Luna was next. Luna had just finished her dummy when Draco came in.

"You made this too easy for me." Luna said

"Ok you think your a bad-ass lets see you take on on thats my skill." Draco said As the dummy changed from green to dark blue "Have fun."

"Oh I will." Luna said

After her was Nero.

"So far so good." Draco said "Work on blocking more you will get a better chance of counter attacking."

"Got it Draco." Nero said

Spyro was doing fairly well in his room.

"Good job Spyro." Draco said "Just work on you timeing, that last block was cutting it sorta close."

"Got it." He said

Hunter was in an archary duel aginst the dummy.

"Good shot." Draco said as hunter hit the dummy in the head "Now shoot two at once."

Is that even possable?" Hunter asked

"Yea watch" Draco said making a crystal bow and shooting five arrows. "Its easy but you will use your arrows quicker remeaber that."

"Ok" He said and started shooting two arrows.

Elora was working on spells Bianca showed her.

"Let the magic flow through the staff and out of the tip." Draco said

"Ok i think i get it." Elora said " The staff is to maginify my magic and give me a focus point."

"Exactly." Draco said "And if someone make you mad you can knock they out with it."

"True" Elora said laughing as Draco left.

In the next room Amber was training.

"Remeaber use both blades not just one." Draco told her "Block with one and then swingthe other around for the counter attack."

"Like this?" She asked blocking the dummies attack and sliceing it across the mid-section.

"Perfect." Draco said heading to the next room.

Bianca was inside blasting spells at her dummy.

"Try this spell." Draco said holding up his hand." Dracore firex

After saying this a blast of fire the size of a mini van shot out of his hand destorying the dummy.

"Wow..." Bianca said "Thats some power."

"Yep" Draco said heading to the next room.

Draco got to the next room just as Flame was killed by the dummy.

"Here try this." Draco said making a shield appear on Flame's arm. "It will make it easyer to block."

"Thanks." Flame said getting back up again.

"Not a problem." Draco said heading to the last room.

Ember was in the last room fighting off her dummy.

"You need to black better." Draco said giveing her a shield like Flame's " Try this."

"Thanks" She said strapping it on and getting back into the fight.

"Lets see if i cant find some spell to up Bianca's arsonal a bit." Draco though going over to his bookcase.

Draco went and checked of everyone two more times before their training ended.

"Not bad." Draco said with a smile "All of you are getting better everyday. Keep this up and soon you will all get you first reward."

"What sorta reward?" Hunter asked

"Now that would be telling." Draco said "I got a few ideas you will just have to wait till then."

"Just a little clue." Bianca said

"Sorry you wont get it out of me that easy." Draco said "Well your all free to go. You can stay here for the night or head home."

Everyone headed to their own rooms except Luna.

"Draco can I stay with you tonight.?" She asked "I am still a little shook up from what happened at school."

"Sure." Draco said showing her to his room.

His room had many bed but it looked more like a dragon temple then anything.

"Nice place." Luna said getting into one of the beds.

"This is nothing compaired to my home back in the twilight." Draco said getting into the bed across from Luna's "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Luna said falling asleep.

After he was sure Luna was asleep Draco left the room and went to the main trainning room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like their first day of real training is over and all of them picked up something to work on. Just what is Draco up to? Wait till next till and find out.


	21. Ch 21: Training in the night

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 21: Training in the night.

Luna awoke to find Draco gone.

"Where did he go?" Luna though to herself heading out of the room.

After a search of the cave she could not find Draco anywhere. There was one place she had not yet checked and that was the training room. She went over to the crystal door and put her hand on it. She could feel pulsation of energy through it. She slowly opened the door and went in hiding in the shadows.

Inside the room Draco was working on an attack. After collecting his energy he made a pillar of fire and crystal erupt from the ground, after which the crystals exploded, but for Draco the attack was not working right, the crystals were not exploding but falling to the ground.

"Why cant I get this!" Draco said to himself "I have been trying for weeks."

The training was taking a toll on his body and energy levels they were starting to run low.

"I got one more shot in me." He though "I got to make this one count."

Just then Draco notice Luna in the shadows.

"Now I really got to get this attack right." Draco though "I don't want to look bad in front of Luna."

Calming his mind Draco focused his energy into one central point. After doing this he let out a roar and a pillar of pure fire shot out of the ground. Five large crystals glowed bright orange in the fire. After five seconds the crystals exploded sending shard in every which direction. After that Draco was down on his hands and knees.

"I did it." Draco said

"Well done." Luna said coming out of the shadows.

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked her

"About ten minutes," She said "Thats was a nice attack."

"Thanks." Draco said

"You look drained." Luna said sitting next to him.

"I feel a lot worse then I look." Draco said "After I feel better I will start training you in crystal working more.

"OK." Luna said helping him up. "Lets get you to bed."

Luna helped Draco back to the room where he fell asleep soon afterwords.

"Wow," Luna though as she laid back down on her bed. "I cant wait for him to start teaching me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you who don't know Draco was doing a fire furry attack in combo with his crystal powers. Next chapter a new character will be added.


	22. Ch 22: An enemy of my enemy

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 22: An enemy of my enemy

Everyone was awake the next morning ready to start the day. The dragons were getting ready to leave while Elora, Hunter, and Bianca were heading back to the lost worlds.

"Bianca, Elora wait" Draco said "I got something for you."

"What?" Elora asked

"I want both of you to take you crystal training weapons and work on these spells." Draco said handing them their weapons and a scroll.

"Ok will do" Elora said and they headed off.

After entering the lost worlds they split off to go to their houses. Along the way Elora heard an explosion.

"What was that?!" She said "I better go look."

Elora made her way into the woods where she found Ripito looking at a strange fox like creature. Its body was completly red, she was not sure if it was from blood or if it was its natural color. Either way she knew she had to save it.

"Ripito back-off!" She yelled jumping infront of the fox

"You back-off." Ripito said "This is between me and him."

"An enemy of my enemy is my friend." Elora said raising her staff. "I hope this works. Dragecla force!"

As Elora finished her spell a large black orb shot out of the tip of the staff and hit Ripito in the chest.

"You win this round." Ripito said going through a portal.

Elora went back to the fox to see if it was alright. To her amazment he was still awake.

"Who are you?" Elora asked the fox

"I am Krimson." He said "Former spy for the Dark Master."

"Spy?" Elora asked

"Ripito tricked me into spying on you and the others for the Dark Master." Krimson said

"Well hold on I will call Draco and see if he can help you." Elora said pulling out her com crystal

"Don't he will kill me." Krimson said

"He won't." Elora said "You quit working for the Dark Master right."

"Yea." He said

"You got nothing to worry about then." Elora said "Draco are you there?"

"Yea i am here." Draco said "Whats going on?"

"We got a wounded fox needing treatment fast." Elora said

"Got it I will be there s fast as I can." Draco said

Elora did her best to stop the bleeding before Draco got there. After about ten minutes They heard a sonic boom and Draco landed with Luna holding onto him.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked as he walked over to Krimson

"Ripito" Elora said

"I see." Draco said "The truth is I don't know much about foxes so I dont know how to heal him."

"Before you get to friendly you need to know something first." Krimson said "I was spying on you for the Dark Master."

"You can explain after we get you back to my cave." Draco said. "Can you walk?"

"Bearly." Krimson said

"I will help you." Elora said

Thanks." Krimson said putting his arm around her for support.

"Let's go." Draco said as they headed back to Avalar.

"Maybe I joined the wrong team." Krimson though "All I can do is tell them the truth and hope for the best."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone can thank NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 for letting me put Krimson into the story.


	23. Ch 23: Krimson's story

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero,

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 23: Krimson's story

After getting back to the cave Elora started patching up Krimson. Draco was talking to Luna

"Luna you head back to school I will deal with things here." Draco said.

"OK" She said "See you after school."

After Luna left Draco went over to where Elora and Krimson were.

"Well you took quite a beating from Ripito." Elora said "No broken bones or anything."

"Thats good." Krimson said

"Draco I am going to go back to the lost worlds and get some herbs to make some medicine." Elora said

"OK." Draco said "See you when you get back."

After Elora left Draco looked at Krimson.

"So you were hired by Ripito so spy on us?" Draco asked

"Yea..." Krimson said "I am a mercenary I play for the winning team. Thats why I quit working for Ripito."

"Before we continue put this on." Draco said holding out a while crystal collar

"Why?" Krimson asked

"It will tell me if your liein." Draco said "If you lie it will turn black."

"OK." He said putting it on

"So before you quit did you know Ripito was working for the Dark Master?" Draco asked

"No." Krimson "I found out just before Ripito attacked me."

"Why did you quit?" Draco asked

"To tell you the truth I really don't know." Krimson said "I just did not trust Ripito all that much. Now I see why."

"What all did you tell Ripito?" Draco asked

"Well I only saw small bits of your skills and powers." Krimson started "Other then what you used outside of the cave I know nothing. Ripito was interested in the bond you and Luna has though."

"He tries to take Luna and he will die." Draco said laughing "She is the only one in the group strong enough to hold their own against me. Ripito knows first hand what she is capable of."

"I can tell." Krimson said

"Your not being a spy for them right now are you?" Draco quickly asked

"Like I said I quit and I am not going back to them." Krimson said "I want nothing to do with the Dark Master."

"So what skills do you have?" Draco asked

"Well I am good at stealth and I am extremely skilled at black magic." Krimson said

"Black magic?!" Draco said "You really don't want to get into that stuff."

"Why?" Krimson asked

"Black magic is a corrupt art." Draco said "It can and will destroy its user in time."

"Like how?" Krimson asked

"Well in you case I can only guess what it would do to you." Draco said "You red fur would turn as black as the night, your eyes would turn into those of a demon's, and last you would lose all control of your body becoming a slave to the dark magic."

"Wow..." Krimson said "I take it you have seen it before."

"Not even us twilight dragon are above the taint of dark magic." Draco said "I have had to kill someone that was corrupted by dark magic. It was not a pretty thing."

"So if I keep using dark magic one day I will end up like that?" Krimson asked

"There is a good chance of it." Draco said

"Wow I am going to have to be more careful." Krimson said

"What weapon do you use?" Draco asked

"I use throwing needles." Krimson said pulling out a small tube filled with needles.

"Wow those are nothing compared to the type I have." Draco said looking at one "They are not even coated."

"What do you mean?" Krimson asked

"You don't coat you needles in any poisons." Draco said handing the needle back to Krimson

"Well no." Krimson said "I never though I would need to."

"Given you can get clear shots you don't" Draco said "But if you cant you need to have other options."

"Like what?" Krimson asked.

"Like these." Draco said creating a small crystal tube in his hand.

"What are they?" Krimson asked

"A large upgrade from those plain steel needles you use." Draco said "Each of these three colored crystals on the side give it a different coating."

"What do you mean?" Krimson asked

"Blue is for normal no coating." Draco started "Yellow is for paralyzing coating and purple is for poison coating."

"Interesting." Krimson said "You mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Draco said

"What do you know about Elora?" Krimson asked

"Not very much." Draco said "Why?"

"No reason." Krimson said as his collar turned black

"Your liein." Draco said with a smile

"Fine." Krimoson said. "She saved me and I want to get to know her a little more thats all."

"I see," Draco said "Tell you what I will see what I can do."

"You just met me and you already trust me." Krimson said

"Well thats the the type of dragon I am." Draco said "Besides if you tried something I could kill you in a heart beat."

"You have a point there." Krimson said

"Rest I will see what I can do about Elora." Draco said

"Thanks." Krimson said as Draco left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like Krimson might have a crush on Elora. Only time will tell what happens next.


	24. Ch 24: An idea is made

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 24: An idea is made

Over the course of two weeks Draco continued to train Spyro and the others. Krimson was allowed to join the team shortly after his health returned. Everyone was making great progress so Draco figured it was time to reward them.

"Ok everyone," Draco said to them while they were training "I got to go make a call."

Draco headed out of the room to call his mom Dusk. Draco pulled up his com crystal and contacted her

"Hello." A voice said on the other side of the crystal

"Hey mom." Draco said

"Draco is that you?" She asked "What have you been up to? I have not heard from you since you left."

"It's a long story." Draco said

Draco told Dusk everything that has happened since he left.

"Wow," she said "Sounds like you have your hands full."

"Yep" Draco said "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Anything." She said

"Can you call your friend at the Ice Claw hotel in Dragon Shores and see if he can get us six of the best rooms. We need them for the weekend" Draco said "Money is no problem."

"I will see what I can do." she said

"There is one other thing." Draco said "What would you say if I said that while we were at dragon shores I was going to ask Luna to marry me?"

"Well I would say that she would be a very lucky dragoness to have someone as kind and careing as you." She said

"So you don't think it's too soon?" Draco asked

"Not at all." She said "You will still want to ask her family first."

"I know." Draco said

"Well good luck son." Dusk said "I will let you know if I get the rooms."

"Bye" Draco said

"Talk to you later." Dusk said

Just then Luna walked in.

"Hey Draco who was that?" Luna asked

"My mom." Draco said "How long were you standing there?"

"I just got here." She said

"Oh ok" Draco said "How is the training going?"

"We just finished." Luna said "Everyone is in the main room."

"Cool" Draco said "Lets go"

Everyone was talking for about twenty miniuts when Draco's com crystal started glowing

"Be right back." Draco said going to his room.

"Hey Draco." Dusk said over they crystal

"Hey mom." Draco said "Did you get the rooms?"

"Its all taken care of." Dusk said "You can get the keys when you get there."

"Awsome I cant wait to tell the others." Draco said "They really earned this trip."

"I am going to let you go." Dusk said "I got some stuff I have to do."

"Ok bye mom." Draco said

"Bye son." Dusk said and hung up.

Draco went to the main room.

"Everyone I have some good news." Draco said "First does anyone have plans for the weekend?"

All of they said no.

"Good don't make any." Draco said with a smile

"Why?" Krimson asked

"My mom pulled some strings and got us six of the best rooms in the Ice Claw hotel in Dragon Shores for this weekend." Draco said

Spyro fell out of his seat in shock.

"Dude are you serious?!" Spyro said

"As a heart attack." Draco said "Remeaber what I said from the start You work hard you play hard."

The girls started talking a million miles an hour.

"Draco we got to go and get some stuff ready." Luna said as she and the others girls took off.

"Wow..." Krimson said "That was strange"

"Who knows whats going on their heads right now." Nero said

"Yea." Draco said "Hey hunter can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Hunter said

"Have you asked Bianca to marry you?" Draco asked him

"Yea." Hunter said "Why?"

"Well the thing is I want to ask Luna to marry me this weekend and I don't really know how." Draco said

At this point all of the guys looked at him in shock.

"Nice joke." Shock said looking at Draco "Wait your really serious about this."

"Yea," Draco said "Me and her are closer the me and Lena ever were. I just think its time to take our relationship to the next level."

"I have sorta been thinking the same thing." Spyro said

"Same here," Flame said "Maybe we all should ask our girls on this trip. Whats the worst that could happen?"

"You do have a point." Nero said

"Oh Krimson I have something for you." Draco said holding out a crystal amulet.

"What is it?" Krimson asked

"It's a amulet made out of a darkness absorbing crystal," Draco said "It will lessen the affect the dark magic has on you."

"Cool thanks." He said putting it on. "Ok back to the matter at hand."

"Well I know I am asking Luna." Draco said

"I think it might be a good idea to ask Cynder at this time too." Nero said

"I am pretty sure Ember will say yes if I asked her." Flame said

"I know Lena will say yes." Shock said "She has been hinting it to me for as while now."

"Bianca would marry me but we cant find anyone willing to marry us together." Hunter said

"I can" Draco said. "We can do it on the trip to the twilight."

"You can do that?" Hunter asked

"I can do anything in the twilight." Draco said

"Thanks alot man." Hunter said

"No problem." Draco said "So Krimson are you going to ask Elora to marry you? I know how close you two are now."

"I am a fox she is a faun it could never work." Krimson said sadly "We are too different."

"Ok one love knows no bounds," Draco said "and two your friends with Bianca a rabbit who is going to marry Hunter a cheeta."

"Well you do have a point." Krimson said "I will think about it."

"So what do we do about rings?" Nero asked

"We get them at Dragon Shores." Draco said "I got a friend that owns a jewellery shop there."

"Just how many friends do you have?" Spyro asked

"Alot," Draco said "Don't worry about money I got all of it taken care of."

"This is going to be a very intresting weekend." Krimson said

"You got that right." Spyro said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know no one saw this comming. I almost did not see it comming my self.

Till nexting my fans.


	25. Ch 25: Red's attack and Gaul's return

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 25:Red's attack and Gaul's return

Inside the shadow realm the Dark Mast was hatching plan to kill the group.

"Red" He hissed

"Yes master?" Red said

"I want you to attack and kill the group of dragons." The Dark master said looking at dark red portal. "I will be sending a past general with you."

The portal started to shimmer and out walked a large ape carrying duel blades, Gaul the ape king.

"What is your bidding master?" Gaul asked

"Gather your forces and attack the group of dragons led by a twilight dragon named Draco." He said

"Yes sir." Gaul said "How strong is this Draco?"

"Strong." The Dark Master hissed "He fights with duel blades as you do. He can also change most things into crystal."

"Understood sir" Gaul said

"Red will be in command of you and your forces." The Dark Master said "Do not fail me."

"I understand Sir." Red said "Come back with the dragon's head or not at all."

Mean while by some strange turn of events Ignitus had canceled school so Draco and the other dragons had a free day.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Draco asked then

Just then his com crystal glowed

"Hello" Draco said

"Hello" Elora said on the other side "What are you guys up to?"

"Being bored out of our minds." Nero said with a laugh

"Why don't you guys come to the Winter Tundra?" Elora asked "We can find something to do there."

"Sure why not." Draco said "Anyone got a batter idea?"

No one answered.

"See you in a little while" Draco said.

"OK bye" Elora said hanging up

everyone including Krimson headed to the Winter Tundra where they met up with Elora

"Who lives in the castle?" Draco asked

"Moneybags." Elora said

"I got a trick we can play on him." Draco said creating a silver crystal and cutting it into the shape of a gem. "I put the fake gem at the door and knock. When he goes to pickup the gem it will turn to dust."

"Draco thats twisted..."Luna said "Lets do it."

Everyone hid behind one of the pillars near the door as Draco set the gem and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal the fat bear.

"Well well." Moneybags said "This is worth a lot of money."

As soon as he touched the gem it turned to dust and blew away with the wind. The look of pure confusion and horror was priceless. At this point all of them had fallen out from behind the pillars laughing so hard.

"Oh you think this is funny do you!" Moneybags said

"No not funny." Nero said "Hilarious!"

Moneybags got angry and went inside.

"Well that was fun." Spyro said "Now what?

"Look out we got company!"Draco yelled as about twenty-five apes came running out of a portal.

"Apes what are they doing here?!" Cynder said

Just then Gaul and Red walked out of the portal.

"Gaul?!" Cynder said "But your dead!"

"Well looks like we finally found you." Red said "Time for you all to die! Apes charge!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Reds attacking and Gaul is back to life. This is going to be one heck of a fight.


	26. Ch 26: Dealing with the problem

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 26: Dealing with the problem

Draco had to think fast if everyone wanted to get out alive.

Spyro me and Luna will deal with the ground troops if you and the others can deal with Gaul and Red." Draco said

"Got it." Spyro said as everyone headed towards Gaul and Red.

"Time to clean house." Luna said creating her blades

"This will be fun." Draco said doing the same

Red and Gaul retreated behind their troops. Draco and Luna quickly dealt with the first wave as more troops came out of a portal.

"Luna we got to take out the portal now."Draco said

"I know" Luna said cutting an ape in two. "Got any ideas?"

"Yea just cover me while I get the spell ready." Draco said as energy gathered in his hand.

Luna covered Draco for about thirty seconds while the spell charged.

"Luna move its ready." Draco said pointing the orb of energy at the portal. "Malacoric Dracium"

The orb of energy shot out of Draco's hand and went into the portal. Seconds later there was an explosion and the portal shut.

"Lets go help Spyro and the others." Luna said

"Right." Draco said

Draco looked over to see Spyro locked in battle with Gaul.

"You can't win purple dragon." Gaul said

"I can and I will" Spyro said blocking Gaul's blades

"Spyro remember what I told you." Draco yelled to him.

Spyro quickly though back to their last sparring match.

_Flash back_

Draco and Spyro were sparring in the battle circle when Spyro tried to block Draco's jumping slash Spyro's arms buckled under the pressure of the hit.

"Spyro next time keep your arms stiff and use you legs to absorb the power of the impact." Draco said "Then reflect the hit and counter attack."

_End flash back_

Remembering this Spyro watch Gaul for the smallest hint of his next attack. Gaul jumped high into the air.

"Now is my chance." Spyro though

Spyro held his ground as Gaul came down on top of his blade. As Gaul hit Spyro bent his legs slightly to absorb the hit. After words using his legs he pushed up and send Gaul flying into the air. As Gaul came back down Spyro cut him in half.

"One down one to go." Spyro though.

Elora and Krimson were fighting back to back against apes from a second portal. They were getting surrounded.

"I know you don't like me using black magic but I have no choice." Krimson said "If I don't we will both die."

"Do what you much." Elora said "Just be careful."

"I will." Krimson said holding his hand into the air "Darir Genzoric."

After finished the words bolts of black lighting shot out of Krimson's hand killing all of the apes.

"Now to close the portal." Krimson said pointing his hand to it. "Gena Demoric"

An orb of black energy shot out of his hand entering the portal and destroying it.

"I don't feel so good." Krimson said

At the same time Draco had stated the fight with Red.

"Your going down." Draco said as he started at Red.

"We will see about that." Red said as a dark double bladed staff appeared in his hand.

The two of them clashed for several minutes before separating.

"I am ending this now." Draco said as the two bladed grew longer and turned into two double blade staffs.

"Oh hell..."Red said

Draco charged at Red who tried to block the attack. Draco's first staff hit Red's staff knocking it out of the way while the second made large vertical cut to his chest. After that Draco borough his first blade around again and cut him horizontally.

"It's over." Draco said collecting his energy and performing the fire furry combined with his crystal powers.

The attack incinerated Red in seconds.

"Is everyone OK?" Draco asked

"I think so." Hunter said

"There is something wrong with Krimson." Elora said

Draco looked over to see Krimson starting to turn black.

"The dark magic is taking over!" Draco said encasing Krimson is a crystal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krimson had really done it this time. That's what dark magic can do to you.

Till next time. Oh one more thing before I forget I am thinking of Ideas for my next story its Either going to be a Code Lyoke story of a Pokemon one. Vote in my poll to help me decide which to make first. Please know that I will not be making the New story till I finish this one and this one is no where close to over.


	27. Ch 27: Life or death problems

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 27: Life or death problems

As Draco looked at Krimson it was apparent that the dark magic was taking over his body. He had become crazed and all of his fur had turned black. His eyes glowed with a demonic color. Draco knew what he had to do.

"I am sorry I have to do this Elora but I cant let Krimson live in this state." Draco told her as he raised his sword.

"Wait!" She said with tears in her eyes "Let me try an break him out of this."

"OK," Draco said "You have five minutes."

Elora walked up to Krimson staying out of the range of his mouth.

"Krimson I know you in there." She said "Fight this I know you can beat it."

Krimson looked at her trying to bite her.

"Please I know you there fight this!" She sad with tears in her eyes. "I know you love me and I love you too. I know you don't want to leave me alone."

At that point Krimson eyes began to change between normal and Demonic. Seeing this Draco lowered the crystal around his arms.

"Elora... Help me." Krimson managed to say.

"I got you." She said grabbing hold of him. "Let go of the darkness and come back to the light."

The black color of his fur began to recede into the crystal around his neck. When it was all gone all that was left was Krimson

"You had me so worried!" Elora said crying on his shoulder "I though I lost you."

"I know," Krimson said "I am sorry."

Krimson looked at Draco

"Draco I am sorry." Krimson said "You warned me but I had no choice if I did not use the dark magic we both would have died."

"I understand." Draco said "You did what you did to protect you mate."

Just there there was the sound of something flying through the air and then a sicking splat. Draco looked over to see Nero holding Cynder with a spear in her gut.

"Cynder No!" Nero yelled

"We don't have much time" Draco said encasing Cynder in pink crystal "Nero move now!"

Draco put his hand on the crystal and started putting his energy into it.

"Cynder I need to put this crystal into you hand" Luna said

"Go a head," Cynder said opening her hand

"What are you doing Draco?!" Nero said "We need to pull out the spear."

"Pull it out now and she will bleed to death." Draco said "I am removing the spear slowly as I heal the damage."

Draco kept pouring his energy into the crystal but it was getting harder to keep his mind focused.

"You OK?" Luna asked him

"Yea just getting harder to focus with the energy drain" Draco said

"Let me help then." Luna said putting her hands on the crystal and adding her energy.

"What can I do?" Nero asked

"You can pierce you hand on the crystal Cynder's hand" Luna said "Then you will be transferring you life energy into her to help keep her alive."

"OK." Nero said doing it without a second though.

After close to a half hour the spear was almost all the way out.

"Just a little more." Draco said "Spyro grab the spear and pull it out when I tell you."

"OK" Spyro said grabbing the spear.

"OK its safe to take the spear out now." Draco said

Spyro pulled the last half inch of the spear out of Cynder's stomach that healed instantly.

"Cynder are you alright?" Nero asked her

"I am fine." She said getting up slowly "Just dizzy."

"You lost a lot of blood." Draco said weakly. "You should be fine tomorrow."

"Draco I own you my life." Cynder said

"Don't worry about it." Draco said getting up. "As long as you and Nero are happy I am happy."

"Come on lets get you home." Nero said picking Cynder up.

"I got you Draco." Luna said as Draco almost fell over from exhaustion

"Thanks Luna." Draco said "Red is dead now, so is Gaul."

"That's two down and three to go." Spyro said "After today we really need this trip."

"Speaking of the trip, Draco can I speak with you alone real quick?" Krimson asked

"No need I already know what your going to say." Draco said "Luna tomorrow I cant go to the temple I have something important I have to do. Can you still wake me up when you get up?"

"Of course." She said

after they got to Draco's cave no one felt like going home and just slept at Draco's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well after all of this they really need this trip. Will the guys go through with their plan and what does Draco have to do tomorrow? Next chapter you will all find out.


	28. Ch 28: An important question

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 28: An important question

Luna had been asleep next to Draco and when she woke up he was still there.

"I better wake him up." She though "Draco wake up."

Draco just muttered in his sleep

"Draco wake up." She said a little louder

She kept trying to wake him up for about fifteen minutes before dragging his bed into the main room to get help from the others.

"Ah Luna why did you drag Draco and his bed in here?" Lena asked

"I can't get him to wake up." She said "Got any Ideas?

"Oh I know how to get him up." Luna said with a mischievous grin "You know what a zombie is?"

"Yea the living undead." Luna said

"Good here is what you do." Lena said trying not to laugh "I did this all the time to him. What you do is you get close to his head and yell zombie attack. It will send him flying to the roof. It never fails.

"That sounds mean." Luna said "This should be fun."

Luna got right next to Draco's head and looked at Lena

"OK now do it." Lena said

"ZOMBIE ATTACK" Luna yelled

Draco immanently woke up and shot to the roof yelling. "Zombie attack run for the-" Draco was cut off as he hit the roof and his tail got stuck in the crystal.

At that time everyone was on the ground tears coming out of their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh very funny guys." Draco said as he hung from his tail. "I take it you had a big part in this Lena."

"Draco... you should have seen...the look on you face." Luna managed to say "Priceless."

"Sorry Draco." Lena said "Luna needed a way to get you up."

"You better hope I don't get my hands on you." Draco said jokeing "I know just how to make you laugh so hard you will piss yourself and you know I can."

"Oh this is rich." Shock said "How?"

"Draco don't you dare tell him." Lena said

"All you do it tickly in between the third and forth spike on her neck." Draco said with an evil grin as he got back the the ground.

"So a weakness is found." Shock said making a tickle motion with his claws.

"I just remeaber I have to be somewhere." Lena said and took off leaving everyone on the ground laughing.

"Draco your evil." Luna said

"I know." Draco said with a smile as he headed for the exit. "Well I got somewhere to be as where I will see you guys later."

Draco took off and headed stright to Luna's parents house. When he got there Draco knocked on the cave wall as the rock was no longer there. A couple seconds later snow showed up in her twilight form.

"Draco what brings you over here at such an early hour?" She asked

"I am sorry did I wake you?" Draco asked

"No not at all." Snow said come on in.

Draco followed snow to the main room where jolt was.

"Draco good to see you." Jolt said

"Good to see you two as well." Draco said "I have something very important to ask both of you."

"What is it?" Jolt asked

"Would it be OK if I asked Luna to marry me?" Draco asked

Both of them were shocked

"Draco you should know what the answer to that is going to be." Snow said "Me and Jolt know you two are a perfect match."

"Thats right." Jolt said "Of course you can marry her."

"Thank you both so much." Draco said

"So when are you going to asked her?" Snow asked exctily

"Keep this between us but all of us guys in the group are going to ask our girls to marry us on the trip to Dragon Shores." Draco said

"Oh man you guys are in for one hell of a trip." Jolt said

"And the girls are in for one hell of a shock." Snow said with a smile "Have you decided when the two of you are going to do the binding ceramoney?"

"No." Draco said "That is a long time away. We want to be one hundered percent sure before we bind each other together for life."

"Smart move." Jolt said "The ceramony is a very sacred thing."

"I know." Draco said "I have alot to think about so I am going to head back to my cave."

"OK dear." Snow said giveing him a hug

"See you later." Jolt said

"Bye." Draco said and headed back to his cave to meditate on all of this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like Luna parents approve of the plan. For those you you that need a little more info the marrage ceremony and the binding ceramony are two different things. While the marrage ceramony can be broken the Binding ceramony can not. There will be more on it later in the story.


	29. Ch 29: The night before the trip

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 29: The night before the trip

The next couple of days went by smoothly and before they knew it the night before the trip had come. Everyone was bringing the stuff they were going to take over to Draco's cave. Cynder had something to tell Draco.

"Draco I forgot to tell you the good news." Cynder said

"What?" Draco asked

"I talked it over with the elders and they are letting us skip school tommorow so we can leave in the morning." Cynder said

"How did you manage that?" Spyro asked walking over

"I told them about the fight we had aginst Red and Gaul." Cynder said "They decided we needed this vacation a lot."

"Works for me." Spyro said "I will go tell the others."

"Ok." Draco said

"Me and the guys need to talk to you also when you get the chance." Spyro said

"Got it." Draco said

"Why have you and the guys need so secretive for past few days?" Luna asked Draco

"Thats for us to know and you to wait and find out." Draco said kissing her "You will know soon enough."

"I am sure I can worm it out of you." Luna said

"Trust me you can't" Draco said with a grin.

"Hey Draco can we talk in the back room real quick?" Shock asked

"Yea sure." Draco said "Be right back my sweet."

Draco and the other guys headed to the training room.

"Tommorow is the big day." Draco said

"Yep." Shock said

"The girls are asking a lot of question." Nero said "They still dont know of the plan."

"Well naturaly." Draco said

"If this all goes well we will all have a wife at the end of our first night." Krimson said

"Only time will tell." Flame said

"Lets get back out there before the girls think something funny is going on." Nero said

The guys headed back to the main room while Draco made an annoument

"Now normaly I won't do this but tonoght I am making a exception." Draco said "As you all know there is only going to be seven rooms in the hotel there was only going to be six because I miss counted but i got it fixed. Anyway this means everyone is going to have to share a room with someone."

At that point the all realised that he was right.

"So tonight I am going to let you share a room with one other person." Draco said "But I dont want any late night funny business."

"You already know who we are staying with right." Krimson said

"You mate." Draco said with a grin "I am not stupid. Why do you think I said no late night funny business"

"Don't worry Draco I will make sure Lena don't try anything." Shock said as his hand shot to the back of Lena's neck.

At that point she started to laugh uncontroably.

"Shock... Stop.." Lena managed to say.

"Sorry could not resist testing it." Shock said.

"Everyone have a good night for tommorow you will have the time of you lives." Draco said "Food you have never tasted before you will try, rooms you never though you could afford will be ours."

"You sure you can pay for all of this?" Luna said

At hearing that Draco pulled out a giant bag of gems

"Dude..."Shock said "How much is in there?"

"Four maybe five hundered thousand." Draco said "My job pays really well."

"This will be one hell of a weekend." Lena said as everyone headed to their room with their mate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter the fun begins. That money Draco has he saved up from one year of being the guard if anyone was wondering. Its an important job that pays really well.


	30. Ch 30: The morning of the trip

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 30: The morning of the trip

As usual Draco was up before Luna was. Luna was asleep next to Draco who had his wing around her.

"I better get her up." Draco though

Draco got up and put his hand on her back to try and wake here up. What he got was her starting to laugh.

"Well well." Draco said "Looks like she has a tickle spot between her sixteen and seventeenth spike. Do I really want to wake her up this way?"

Draco decided it was time for some pay back. Draco made a bugle out of crystal and played it which sent Luna skyward

"What the hell?!" She said as she hit the roof. "Draco!"

"Sorry you did it to me." Draco said as he flew up and get her tail out of the crystal

"Guess you got a point." Luna said "If Spyro and Amber are not up lets get them next."

"Works for me." Draco said

Luna and Draco headed into the main room to find Elora asleep on a chair with Krimson curled up and his head on her lap.

"Well this is cute." Luna said taking a picture of them in crystal for them. "I think they will like this."

"Wake-up call?" Draco asked

"Oh yea." Luna said making a bugle.

"On three." Draco said "One, Two, Three!"

When they played it sent Krimson into obit with Elora not far behind.

"What the hell was that?!" Krimson asked before they saw Draco and Luna "Oh it's you guys."

"Sorry." Draco said laughing "Can't help it when I see an opening I take it."

"Here I just took this of you two." Luna said giving Elora the picture.

"Thanks Luna." Elora said

"You two feel like coming to help wake up Spyro and Amber?" Draco asked

"And miss the chance to see them scared out of their minds." Krimson said catching a bugle.

"Wait for me." Elora said

Draco knocked on the crystal door and waited for an answer. When none came they headed on inside. Spyro and Amber were pretty much the same way Draco and Luna were.

"On three." Draco whispered "One, Two, Three."

When the four of they played Amber jumped into the air scared out of her mind while Spyro was still asleep.

"Dang Spyro slept through that?!" Draco said

"What was that for?!" Amber yelled

"Wake-up call we are leaving in an hour." Luna said

"Oh..." Amber said "How are we going to get Spyro up?"

"Easy" Draco said "Using crystal I will reroute water from the stream above the cave and send it right onto Spyro."

About five seconds later a hole showed up in the roof and ten seconds later about fifty gallons of freezing cold water hit Spyro sending him yelling out of the bed.

"What in the heck?!" Spyro yelled

"Did you like your wake-up call?" Draco said on the ground laughing

"I am going to kill you!" Spyro said

"Chill I had to get you up we are leaving in an hour." Draco said "Want to help get the others up?"

"Oh yea." Spyro said "Whose next?"

"I am thinking Nero and Cynder." Luna said

"Perfect." Spyro said as they headed to their room

Again Spyro knock and go no answer so they headed in.

"Same drill as last time." Draco said "One, Two, three."

Cynder took off like a rocket while Nero just lifted his head up

"Is it dawn already?" Nero asked "Hey where did Cynder go?"

"Draco your mince meat!" Cynder yelled from the roof, her blade tail stuck to the roof.

"Hold on I will get you Down." Nero said flying up to her

"Hey you know what happens if your not up." Draco said "The trip is in on hour."

"Got it." Cynder said

"Time to go wake up Hunter and Bianca up." Draco said

Just as they got out of the room Hunter and Bianca came out of their room.

"Good thing you two are up." Draco said

"Why?" Bianca asked

"All morning anyone not up has gotten a blast from a bugle call." Amber said "Spyro got a cold bath."

"Cold nothing." Spyro said "It felt like it came from Dante's Freezer."

"Who is left to wake up?" Hunter asked

"Lena and Shock." Draco said

"Lets go." Nero said

When they got to the room Lena came out.

"Hey guys." Lena said "Any of you know how to get Shock out of bed?"

"Scare the living hell out of him that how." Draco said making a monkey mask appear.

Draco gave them all masks and they waited for Draco's signal to head in.

Draco opened the door yelling "NINJA MONKEY ATTACK!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shock yelled trying to run away "Keep away from me you stinking apes!"

All of them fell to the ground with tears coming out of their eyes.

"Dude you are just too easy." Draco said getting up

"Why do you keep doing that to me?" Shock asked

"Oh relax we leave for the trip in an hour." Draco said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was an interesting morning. Soon their trip will start nothing but sun, surf, and sand for three days. Oh and one more thing...

NINJA MONKEY ATTACK!


	31. Ch 31: Check in at the Ice Claw

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 31:Check in at the Ice Claw

After getting all of their stuff together Draco opened a gate to Dragon Shores. When they got there they were meet by the smell of salt in the air. Lena decided that she was going to forgo her Avalar form and go twilight. They all headed to the Ice Claw hotel to check in and get settled in. When they got there they were meet by a crimson dragon.

"I am sorry but unless you have a reservation you can not come in." The dragon said

"Max your a real ass you know that." Draco said

"Guess I can't fool you." Max said laughing "So is this everyone?"

"Yea." Draco said "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you Everyone this is Max he is the owner of the Ice Claw hotel and close friend of my mom's."

"Nice to meet all of you." Max said "Shall we get you all settled in?"

Draco and the others headed into the hotel to check in.

"OK Draco here are the keys." Max said handing Draco six keys. Then handing him a key with the letters HM on it "You mom wanted you and Luna to take this room."

"HM? What does that stand for?" Luna asked

"You will find you when you get there." Max said

"Well come on everyone lets go get our rooms." Draco said

Their rooms were on the top floor of the building. Every-ones room was more like a small apartment then a hotel room. They then decided to go and see Draco's room.

"Well here it is." Draco said "Room 298"

As they went into the room it was apparent what room it was.

"Ah Draco this looks like a honeymoon room." Luna said

"Yea..." Draco said then though "Mom you had this all planned out you trickster."

"Ah Draco can we talk real quick." Krimson said

"Be right back ladies." Draco said as the guys headed to another room.

"Well this is interesting." Draco said "My mom planned this whole thing I think."

"So it was not your idea to get this room?" Flame asked

"Nope." Draco said "Still this will work in our favor."

"How?" Nero asked

"What better place to ask the girls then here in a honeymoon room." Draco said

"This is going to be fun." Hunter said "We better get back to the girls."

"You guys go a head." Draco said "I need to call my mom real quick."

"Make sure to thank her for us." Shock said as they headed out of the room

Draco took out his com crystal and called her.

"Hello." Dusk said

"Nice room mom." Draco said

"I see you found out." Dusk said "Does Luna know yet?"

"She don't got a clue." Draco said "I am going with the guys to get rings."

"Rings?" Dusk asked

"Yea the guys are going to propose to their girls tonight as well." Draco said

"Wow what a trip you guys are in for." Dusk said laughing

"Luna parents said the same thing." Draco said "I got to let you go mom."

"OK," Dusk said "Have fun."

"Bye." Draco said

"Bye son." Dusk said and hung up.

Draco headed back to the room.

"Hey Draco," Luna said "You care if I go sun bathing with the other girls?"

"You don't got to ask me." Draco said "You can if you want me and the guys got some stuff we got to do."

"You care if I use you bathroom?" Elora asked "I need to change into my swim suit."

"Sure." Draco said "I take it you will need to use it as well Bianca."

"If that's OK with you." She said

"Fine by me." Draco said

After kissing their mates goodbye Draco and the guys headed into the center of Dragon Shores.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well well, Looks like Draco's Mom really had this set up for them. Next chapter the guy are going to get the rings. How will their night go? Only I know. This story is going to be a lot longer then I had first though 31 chapts and still going strong with no end in sight


	32. Ch 32: The rings

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 32: The rings

Draco and the guys headed into the center of Dragon Shores to go pick out rings for their mates.

"Well here we are." Draco said stepping into a jewlwery store called Kites's Gems.

"Draco is that you?" A dark green dragon said from behind he counter

"Hey Kites" Draco said

"I got you custom right here." Kites said putting a small blue box on the counter.

Inside was a ring On the left side was a ruby cut into the shape of the sun, on the left was an opal cut into the chape of the moon, in the middle there was a large diamond with a ring of strange black and white gem around it. All of the detales were flawless. When the guys saw it they almost fell over.

"Dude is that the ring for tonight?" Nero asked

"Yep." Draco said.

"If you don't ming me asking how much is that going to set you back?"

"Well normaly sevendy thousand" Draco said "But since my cousent owns this shop I get a giant discount

"Wait if Kites you cousent then that means he is a twilight too." Krimson said

"Yep." Kites said

"If you guys want Kites can make you custum rings as well." Draco said

All of them agreeded.

"Follow me to the back then." Kites said

Once back there the guys looked through a book and decided what all they wanted for their ring. The gems were already cut all Kites had to do was pu them in.

Nero had choose A medium diamond and added a ruby to one side and on the other side a rare black opal.

"Cynder is going to love this," Nero said happily

Krimson got a ring with a medium diamond he had four emeralds placed one at each end of the diamond.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face." Krimson said looking at the ring

Spyro knowing that Amber liked the color blue decided to get a medium diamond with a ring of small blue opals around it and at eack of the four points a saphire.

"I really owe you one man." Spyro said

"Don't worry about it," Draco said

Hunter got a large diamond and got four rubies put into the ring, two on each said

"The girls are going to flip when they see these." Hunter said with a grin.

Flame knew that Ember liked pink and green. He got a medium diamond and on one side he had a emerald and on the other a light pink opal.

"Who would have though I would be shopping for a ring for Ember." Flame said

Shock was last. He got a large diamond and knowing that Lena likes light blue he got some almost clear saphires put in it.

"Wow she will love this." Shock said "I think that all of us."

"Yep" Draco said "Ok Kites ring us us."

They headed back to the main room where Kites added everything up.

"You total is two hundered thrity seven gems." Kites said

All of the guys jaws dropped except Draco's.

"Guys chill." Draco said as he payed Kites "If we need more money I will go back to the twilight and get it."

"So how are we going to hide these from the girls?" Krimson asked

"Easy." Draco said "We put them in the safe in my room."

"Sounds good to me." Nero said "You think the girls are gone yet?" Nero said as they reached the outside of the hotel.

"Let me check." Dracosaid pulling out his com crystal and saying "Locate Luna."

A green arrow pointed to the beach.

"They are gone." Draco said walking up to Max and handing him a piece of paper "We need all this stuff ready by ten O'clock. Think you can do it?"

"Of course." Max said "Can I see the ring?"

Draco made sure the girls were not around then showed Max the ring.

"Very nice." Max said "Have fun tonight."

"We will." Draco said

The guys headed up and put the rings is the safe they headed to the beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like things are all set. Now they wait for night. Looks like Draco has someting else planned for them,


	33. Ch 33: A day at the beach

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 33: A day at the beach

Luna and the other girls had been out sun bathing and just relaxing, after everything that happened they really needed to unwind. Elora had on a red top

while Bianca had a light pink two piece on.

"Hey Luna" Lena said "What do you think the guys are up to?"

"Who knows." Luna said rolling onto her back "It has to be something big."

"Guess we will find out sooner or later." Amber said

Just then several male dragons walked by and noticed the girls.

"Well what are a bunch of good looking girls like you doing with out any men." One of them said

"Sorry we are all take." Luna said

"Sure you are," Another one said

Just then the guys got to the top of the five story wall that goes to the beach.

"If you don't leave up alone I am calling our mates." Luna said

"You won't." The first one said

"OK you asked for it." Luna said pulling out her com crystal "Draco you there?"

"Yea whats up?" Draco asked

"These creeps wont leave us alone." Luna said

"Are they their right now?" Draco asked

"Yea." Luna said

"Listen you losers leave our mates alone before we come and kick your asses." Draco said

"Why don't you came and make us." The one said

"Fine look on top of the wall." Draco said

They looked at the top of the wall and saw the guys.

"You guys are screwed now." Ember said as all of the guys jumped off the wall and landed unhurt on the sand.

"Now like I said leave our mates alone before we kick you asses," Draco said

They did not wait around they took off faster then a bolt of lighting.

"Well now that that's over lets relax." Draco said kissing Luna and laying down in the sand.

The all laid there for a couple hours before they started to get board.

"Hey anyone feel like catching some waves?" Draco said getting up

"Count me in." Luna said

"Me too." Hunter said

"This should be fun." Krimson said

Draco made crystal surf boards and they headed out into the ocean.

"Man these waves are pathetic." Draco said after riding a fifteen foot wave. "Nothing like back in twilight."

"The waves there are bigger then these ones?" Hunter asked

"A lot bigger." Draco said heading back to shore

"Hey Draco mind if I use you board?" Spyro asked

"Knock your self out." Draco said

Spyro took the board and headed out. He surfed for about fifteen minutes before Draco noticed something.

"This is going to hurt..." Draco said with a grin

"What will?" Amber said

"Look how those two waves are breaking." Draco said "Those two wave are got to collide right where Spyro is."

"Well this is going to be interesting." Amber said

Spyro was floating there not noticing that the two waves were fast approaching. When the two waves collided they sent Spyro about twenty feet into the air. He landed on the water doing a belly flop.

"Ouch..." Amber said

"I give him a nine for the height but a three for the landing." Draco said laughing

After about another hour everyone came up on shore.

"That was fun." Krimson said "I am hungry."

"Lets head back to the hotel and get cleaned up then we can go get some food." Draco said as they left the beach

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like their trip is going good so far.


	34. Ch 34: Dinner at the Comet

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 34: Dinner at the Comet.

After getting cleaned up everyone follow Draco to a restaurant called the Comet.

"Draco were eating here?" Luna asked in shock "How did you get a table?"

"I hear you have to book months in advance." Ember said

"Connections my friends." Draco said as they went inside

Inside they were met by a light green dragoness

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" She asked

"No but I am friends with owner just tell him Draco is here." Draco said

"Very well." She said "Please wait here."

The dragoness left and came back a few minuets later with a crimson dragon following her.

"Draco it is you." The dragon said

"Sharder long time no see." Draco said "Guys this is Sharder my uncle."

"Nice to meet all of you." Sharder said "Dina please get them a table set up."

"Of course sir." She said "If you would please follow me."

"How many twilights live here?" Spyro asked

"More then you think" Draco said as the sat down. "Order anything you want, like I said before this whole trip is on me."

After ordering they all started planning what they were going to do tomorrow.

"I am thinking about hitting the library." Cynder said "I hear they have a lot of really good books there."

"They have books on everything there." Draco said "You just got to know the right people."

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked

"There is a section reserved for twilight dragons." Draco said "I can get you in if you want."

"You sure you won't get in trouble?" Cynder asked

"One word." Draco said "Grandmother"

"Why does it seam like everywhere you go there is a twilight dragon in disguise ?" Nero asked

"What you think they stay in the twilight all the time?" Draco said "Some move out into other realms. They just don't want anyone to know their twilight."

"So Draco when are you going to tell us what is going on?" Luna asked

All of the guys just smiled.

"You girls will find out after dinner when we head back to the hotel." Draco said

"Your not going to hit us with another wake-up call again are you?" Lena asked

"No what you do will be your business." Draco said "If you want to sleep all day I am not going to stop you."

"Works for me." Spyro said "I don't need another ice bath today."

The food came and they ate after words Draco payed the bill and they headed back to the hotel.

"The time is fast approaching." Draco though. "I hope I don't screw this up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well my friends the next chapter is going to be a big one, the guys will pop the question.


	35. Ch 35: The guys propose

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 35: The guys propose

Draco lead everyone up to his and Luna room. After they go there the guys had the girls wait in the liveing room while the guys got ready.

"Well guys its time." Draco said as everyone got their rings "I will go first."

"I will go next." Krimson said "Just tell me when."

"I am after Krimson." Spyro said

"Guess I will go next." Nero said

"I am after Nero. "Shock said

"I am going to be bring up the rear." Hunter said

"Ok we got our plan lets do this." Draco said

The guys headed into the liveing room and sat down next to their mates.

"Luna you would say the we are very close right." Draco said

"Thats an understatment." Luna said "You know I love you."

"I love you with all my heart Luna," Draco said pulling out the box from behind his back and opening it and getting on one knee. "Thats why I am asking you, Will you marry me?"

All of the girl's jaws dropped in shock and Luna was speetchless

"Draco..." Luna said taking the ring and putting it on "Yes I will marry you. I have dreamed of this day for a long time."

Everyone cheered.

"Krimson I beleave you had something to add to this." Draco said

Elora looked at Krimson.

"Elora I owe you my life for everything you have done for me. You saved me from Ripito and brough me back from darkness. Ever since we first meet I have loved you and I know you love me." Krimson said pulling out the box and getting down on one knee "Elora will you marry me?"

Elora looked at Krimson and smiled.

"Ok course I will." Elora said putting the ring on.

"Hey Spyro your up." Krimson said

"Amber we have been in love for a long time, we have been in love since we first met." Spyro said pulling out his box and getting down on one knee. "Amber will you marry me?"

"Oh yes Spyro I will." Amber said putting the ring on.

"Nero your up." Spyro said

"Cynder me and you have not known each other for long but I still love you more then anything in the world." Nero said pulling out the box and getting down on one knee. "Cynder will you marry me?"

"You better beleave I will." Cynder said putting on the ring.

"Shock your turn." Nero said

"Lena we have known each other most of you lives. I love you more then anything and want to make you happy." Shock said pulling out his box and dropping to one knee "Will you marry me?"

"I though you would never asked" Lena said taking the ring and putting it on.

"Hunter you last." Shock said

"Bianca I have asked you before to marry me, but we could never find anyone to do it. Well Draco said that on the trip to the twilight he would marry us together." Hunter said pulling out his box And getting down on one knee "Bianca will you marry me?"

"Hunter do your really need to ask." She said smileing and putting on the ring.

"There is one last suprise." Draco said picking up his com crystal "Max sent the stuff up."

"You got it." Max said on the other side

"Whats going on?" Shock asked

"A little party to celebrate the twelve of us doing this." Draco said putting his arm around Luna waist.

"This was what you guys were planning all this time?" Luna said

"Well yea." Draco said "My mom is the one that booked the rooms though. She got this room into her head."

"I am calling my mom to tell her what just happened." Amber said

"Lets all call and tell our family." Draco said "After words we can party!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like the six couples are now set to be married. This is not even the half way mark if anyone was wondering. When this is done its going to have atleast 50 chaps if not more. I am also thinking about starting my next story then expected so please vote in my poll if you get chance.


	36. Ch 36: The party

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 36: The party

All of their parents were ecstatic at hearing the news. They could not wait to see everyone again. Max brought up all of the stuff Draco ordered which included a large cake, many different drinks, meat of every shape and size and much more.

"Dude this is amazing." Nero said

"Now here's the kicker." Draco said pulling out a crystal box

"What is it?" Cynder asked

"Just listen." Draco said putting a strange shaped crystal in it.

After hitting a button music started playing.

"What good is a party without music." Draco said pulling out a disco ball "Just for the hell on it lets add a mirror ball."

"Draco you really out did your self here." Luna said

"This is nothing." Draco said "Wait till you see my birthday party next month. Well what are we waiting for lets Party!"

The entire room was filled with music, lights, and food. After a couple hours Draco decide to propose a toast.

"I think a toast in in order." Draco said "To us may our friendship last forever and may our love last even longer."

"You got that right." Spyro said

A little while after that everyone helped clean up then headed to bed. Draco and Luna did the same

"Wow what a day." Luna said laying next to Draco

"Just think we still got two days left." He said kissing her.

"I just wish we were in the twilight tonight." Luna said

"Trust me so do I." Draco said "We will be there next month that's when the real fun starts."

"Right." She said laying her head on Draco's chest. "You know what our traditions are and I know we are not the only ones dealing with this tonight."

"Yep." Draco said "Lena and Shock are are in the same boat as us."

"Well lets get some sleep." Luna said yawning "Who knows what dawn will bring.

"Goodnight my love." Draco said wrapping her in his wing and kissing her.

"Goodnight." She said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I wonder what they are going to be doing tomorrow.

As for the traditions if anyone wants to know some just ask. Given then that I get enough people asking I will make a chapter about them. To make the chapter I need atleast three people to ask for it.


	37. Ch 37: A nightmare

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 37: A nightmare

Draco was is a long stairway going up into a tower everyone was in crystal armor and had their weapons drawn and ready. Luna was right next to Draco as they entered a large room where they came face to face with the dark master.

"Your time has come Dark Master!" Draco yelled

"You can't defeat me I am the strongest creature in the universe." The Dark Master boomed

"You will die by our hands." Spyro yelled

"Charge!" Draco yelled as they attacked

They were beating the Dark Master and he knew it.

"If I die I am taking your loved one with me!" The Dark Master said and shot a lance of dark energy that went right through Luna.

"NOOOOOO!" Draco yelled running over to her "Luna please don't die!"

"I am sorry Draco." Luna said as blood came out of her mouth.

"Please stay alive Luna!" Draco cried

"Goodbye my love." Luna said and went limp in his arms

Draco woke up with a jolt. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily

"Calm down it was only a dream." Draco said to himself

"Are you OK Draco?" Luna asked him

"I am fine it was just a nightmare." Draco said

"About what?" She asked

"We were fighting the Dark Master" Draco said "We were about to win when..."

"When?" She asked

"When he killed you." Draco said

"Draco don't worry I am not going anywhere." Luna said putting her arms around his shoulders

"I know." Draco said kissing her

"Now try and get some sleep." She said "It's going to be morning soon and you know I like to watch the sunrise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was one heck of a dream. How is it going to affect him in the coming days.


	38. Ch 38: Dawn

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 38: Dawn

Draco and Luna were up before sunrise as normal. They were standing on the balcony watching the sun rise when they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it." Draco said opening the door to find Shock and Lena "Hey guys come on in."

"What were you two up to?" Shock asked

"Watching the sunrise like always." Draco said

"At least you two are up." Lena said

"Well we got some sleep last night." Luna said

"Same here." Shock said "I had one hell of a night."

"I know the feeling." Draco said "Nightmare."

"Ouch." Lena said

"I just wish we were back home in the twilight." Draco said

"Same here." Shock said

Just then another knock on the door.

"I got it." Draco said opening the door . "Hey Cynder, Nero"

"How you doing?" Nero asked

"Good, you two?" Draco asked

"Fine." Nero said "Should we go wake the others?"

"Na." Draco said "I am too afraid of what I might find..."

"You got a point there." Nero said "Well me and Cynder are off to the library."

"Care if we come?" Luna asked

"Sure." Cynder said

"I need to get some books on dreams." Draco said

"That nightmare still bothering you?" Luna asked

"Yea." Draco said

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." Luna said kissing him on the lips. "Lets go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe some books will help Draco make since of the dream. I have closed my poll because of lack of voters. The winning story is Pokemon: chosen one of the legendary. For details on the story please pm me.


	39. Ch 39: Library

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 39: Library

Draco and the others made their way to the Dragon Shores library when they got there they went up to a large gray dragoness.

"Hi grandma." Draco said

"Do I know you?" The dragon asked

"It's me Draco." He said

"Oh Draco it's you." She said "How have you been?"

"I am set to be married." Draco said

"Whose the lucky girl?" She asked

"Me." Luna said

"I am very happy for you both," She said

"We would like access to the twilight sector please." Ryan said

"Of course follow me." she said

They walked for about fifteen minuets before reaching a large gate.

"Here you are." She said

"Thanks grandma." Ryan said

"Whoa you two cant go in." She said to Cynder and Nero

"Relax grandma they are my students." Ryan said

"Oh OK." She said "Go ahead in."

The twilight section was huge. There was books an just about everything.

"Well have fun everyone." Ryan said "I have to find a certain book."

Ryan went over to his grandma who was in the section looking for a book.

"Grandma where can I find the book 'Understanding Nightmares.' " Ryan asked

"Back shelf north-east side." she said

"Thanks." Ryan said and headed off to find the book.

"Wow books..." Nero said "I wonder if they got anything on twilight battle techniques."

"What was that dear?" Draco's grandma asked

"Books on twilight fighting stances." He said

"Next shelf." She said

"Thanks a lot." Nero said

Draco found the book he was looking for and started reading it.

" A nightmare can mean one of two things." Draco read "A passable glimpse of the future or just a nightmare brought on by stress. A lot of help that was. I have been through all kinds of stress this past month and a half that must be it. Well I hope it is anyway."

Just then Luna came over to him.

"You find what your looking for?" She asked

"I think so." Ryan said "I think it was just a nightmare brought on by stress."

"Makes since." She said "What could be more stressful them proposing."

"Well I am glad that's takes care of." Ryan said laying on his back "Now we can get back to having fun in the sun."

Just then Cynder walked up.

"I never knew you had so many customs." Cynder said "Is it true that twilights never breed outside of the twilight?"

"Yea." Luna said "Everything from start to finish is done in the twilight. That is how it always has been."

"It can be a real pain in the neck sometimes though." Draco said "It drove me and Luna nuts."

"It did not do us any good either." Lena said walking up with Shock

"All of our customs outside of the twilight are a pain." Shock said "Not just the ones for breeding."

"Shock your not a twilight." Nero said

"No but I was raised like one." He said "So I follow the customs as well."

"Oh I see." Nero said

"Well all of you have fun I am going to the beach." Draco said

"Wait for me." Luna said following him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it looks like the dream was just caused by stress. I know the feeling...


	40. Ch 40: More trouble

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 40: More trouble

Draco and Luna headed to he beach to relax. Draco lead Luna to a small cove that he learned about a long ago.

"Here we are." Draco said

"Wow look at all of this." She said "A cave, tidal pools , this is amazing."

"No one knows about this place so it can't get messed up any." Draco said

"Well looks like we meet again." A voice said from behind them.

Ripito and the Sorceress were standing there with about two-hundred Rionic with them.

"For the love of all that is decent!" Draco yelled "Why is it that every time I want to be alone with my mate something happens!"

"Because we don't want you to be happy." the Sorceress said

"I let you go last time." Draco said creating his blades

"We wont again." Luna said making her blades

"You can't hurt us when we have this." Ripito said holding up a lime green crystal

Draco and Luna started laughing.

"What's so funny? the Sorceress said

"You think a neon crystal can stop us." Draco said

"You better have its sister crystal, a nova crystal or your just wasting you time." Luna said

"Even then we know how to counter it's shield." Draco said "Luna now we can test the new combo move we have been working on."

"Good idea." Luna said "Lets kill the Rionic first as a warm up."

It took the two of them about thirty seconds to kill all of them and all that was left was Ripito and the Sorceress.

"Ready Luna." Draco said

"Oh yea." She said

The two of them crossed their blades in front of their chests and started glowing. Draco glowed red and orange like fire while Luna glowed light blue like ice.

"Twilight battle form." They said together "Combination attack blazing ice."

Draco and Luna shot off like a rocket toward Ripito and the Sorceress. As they did their elements became one as the fire turned blue and set the ice a blaze. The two of them hit Ripito and the Sorceress slicing them and encasing them in burning ice. When the attack was over Luna was on her hands and knees.

"You OK?" Draco asked her

"Yea," She said "Just tired."

"Why don't you absorb their energy like I showed you." Draco said

"I will try." She said

Draco watched as a light blue crystal covered the Sorceress and Ripito and then turned into energy that Luna absorbed.

"Excellent work Luna." Draco said "Your getting better and better each day."

"Thanks." She said getting up using her new energy. "The four lackeys are dead all that's left is the king pin."

"We will kill him don't you worry." Draco said

"When we have to fight him we will take him out." Luna said "It's funny our little group has become more life a family."

"Yep." Draco said putting his arm around her. "Now that those idiots are dead I can show you around the area some more."

Draco and Luna spent the rest of the day at the cove looking at everything thing there was there. Little did they know that the Dark Master was planning an attack on them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the shadow realm_

"Those weak creatures were no match for those two as I had expected." The Dark Master hissed "No matter My powers will be fully restored soon enough . Then I will kill them all and take over the realms!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if my chapters have not been as good as normal for the past couple days. My grandmother is in the hospital getting ready for surgery and I am worried about her. Once I know she is OK the story will get better again.


	41. Ch 41: Training starts again

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 41: Training starts again

Draco and Luna told the others what happened at the cove. The next day everyone was back in Avalar at Draco's cave to start training.

"OK Elora lets see what you got." Krimson said as the two started sparing.

"OK you asked for it." She said "Nerovas excalor."

Several orbs of green energy shot out of Elora's battle staff art Krimson who dodged them.

"You got to have to do better then that." Krimson said throwing several needles at her.

"You too." She said spinning her staff blocking the needles. "Lets see you dodge this. Recrem Neovera."

Four balls of pink energy shot out of her staff at Krimson who dodged them.

"You missed" He said

"Did I?" She said

Krimson turned around just in time to see the magic coming back at him.

"Oh hell trackers." He said "I know how to get rid of them."

Krimson ran toward Elora and jumped over her causing the spell to hit her.

"Dang." She said "You have got to teach me how to dodge stuff like that." She said

"I will as long as you teach me light spells." He said

Draco and Luna were sparing as well.

"Come on Luna follow the flow of you blades." Draco said dodging her attacks "The blade is a part of you remember that."

"OK" she said closing her eyes "Battle form blade golina.

The hilts of the blades formed around her wrists and hands making one solid form.

"Well well looks like someone picked up an advanced fight form at the library." Draco said doing the same. "This should be fun."

Nero and Cynder were fighting each other as well.

"Come on Nero afraid I am going to hit you." Cynder said to Nero who was staying just out of her attack range.

"Nope just bidding my time." He said charging her. "Battle style five blade slash."

Cynder blocked all of the five slashes and countered attacked him.

"You think I read books on twilight customs all day." She said "Wrong."

Flame and Ember were exchanging blows with their weapons.

"Close Flame." Ember said blocking an over head cleave from his war axe "But not close enough."

"We will see about that." He said as he swung his shield around and hit her in the gut. The a side swing from his axe

"Almost had me there." She said blocking his axe with her short sword.

The next group was Spyro and Amber.

"Whats wrong Spyro." Amber said attacking Spyro with her double blade staff "Can't keep up."

"Now you asked for it." Spyro said jumping back and charged her.

"A berserk charge wont do you can good." She said spinner her bladed staff.

"Who said anything about a charge." Spyro said Jumping over here and stabbing her in the back.

"Your learning." She said

"We are still no where close to a match for Draco and Luna." Spyro said

"Well what do you expect." Amber said "They are twilight. I think the training he is putting us through is the easy stuff compared to what they he does."

"You think so?" Spyro asked

"He wears four thousand pounds of armor." She said "I would think so."

The next group was Shock and Lena.

"Don't hold back." Shock said holding his two hand sword at the ready.

"I wont." She said readying her poleaxe

The two of them clashed together. Lena had the advantage of a longer reach but Shock had more power. Shock broke Lena's poleaxe in half and took her out.

"That's the problem with a poleaxe." Shock said "They break too easy."

"For us its easy." Lena said "For someone else its very hard."

"Good point." Shock said "Round two?"

"You know it." She said fixing her poleaxe.

Hunter and Bianca were the last group fighting.

"Come on bunny show me what you got." Hunter said

"Oh I know what I got." She said "The question is can you handle it."

"I can take anything you dish out." Hunter said

"We will see." She said "Dracius novica."

An orb or silver energy erupted from the tip of her scepter.

"Like that's going go with." Hunter said shooting an arrow into the spell making it explode.

"Neomora Decora." She said as five orbs shot out.

"Please I can dodge those." Hunter said running toward them

"Close." She said and the magic orbs all hit hunter. "What was that about taking what I can dish out."

"Good job everyone." Draco said "I can see all of our skills have become stronger. We are going to need them, the next one we fight will be the Dark Master."

"We will send him packing." Spyro said

"Don't get cocky Spyro." Draco said "It will lead to your down fall."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training appears to be going well for everyone. No one know when the Dark Master is going to attack. Not even me and I am the one writing the story...

To all of you who can't tell by my writing My grandmother is just fine right now she made it through OK.


	42. Ch 42: An old friend

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 42: An old friend

After training Bianca was messing with a transportation spell from one of Draco's books.

"Lets see what this baby can do." She said "Neroavar aslkelt Nerotia!"

A strange silver portal opened in front of them.

"What the hell did you do?" Draco asked her

"I made a portal to somewhere." She said

Just then a strange creature stepped out, a human.

"What in the hell?!" The human said then looked at Spyro. "Hey wait I know you."

"Austin is that you?" Spyro said

"You better believe it is." He said

"Who is Austin?" Draco asked

"He is an old friend of mine." Spyro said "It's a long story."

"I will take your word for it." Draco said

"Dang Spyro it looks like your getting ready to go to war." Austin said looking at the crystal weapons. "What are these made of?"

"Powerful crystal." Draco said

"Just who you?" He asked

"My name is Draco." He said "This here is my mate Luna. We are the ones in charge of training."

"What type of dragons are you?" He asked "You don't seam like normal ones.

"We are twilights." Luna said

"Oh I see." Austin said

"What good is that stick?" Draco said pointing at his gun.

"This is no stick this is a gun." He said pointing it at a rock and firring

"It don't look very strong." Draco said

"It would look good shoved up your nose!" He said "I could kill you with this thing."

"Please it would not even crack my scales." Draco said

"You think so." He said "Take off that armor and lets test it then!"

"Fine by me." He said taking off his chest armor

"Hey man I was only kidding." He said

"Just fire it at me." Draco said

"OK man it's your life." Austin said

He fired the gun at Draco and the bullet impacted on his chest and crushed in on it's self. Austin's jaw dropped

"Like I said weak." Draco said

"I don't get it these were armor piercing rounds." He said

"Give me that." He said taking the gun. "Dracmora neiva."

The gun disassembled its self and floated in the air.

"Dude what are you doing?!" Austin shouted

"Chill." Draco said as crystal parts appeared above his other hand and made a new gun. "Try this."

"What the hell is it?" He asked

"Lets put it this way." Draco said "It's a hell of a lot stronger then this thing."

"We will see about that." he said "Got a shooting range?"

"I think I can set something up for you." Draco said as a new room appeared

"What the heck?!" Austin said "Just how did you do that?"

"I can do anything with crystal." Draco said making his blades.

"Remind me not to make you mad." Austin said

Just then woman came through the portal with a AK-47 in hand.

"Austin is this where I think this is?" She asked

"Yes Jessica this is the dragon realm." He said

"I take it this is your mate." Draco said

"My wife." He said

"Interesting." Luna said

"What?" Draco asked

"Jessica has some potential to become a great healer." Luna said

"What do you mean?" She asked looking scared

"She means that with the proper training you could heal people with magic." Draco said

"What do you mean magic." She said "I have no magic."

"No you do." Draco said "I can prove it."

"How?" She asked

"Hold out your hand and say Draore nerala." Draco said

"What ever you say." She said

After finishing the words a small pink orb appeared in her hand.

"Like I said a great healer." Luna said

"How?" She asked

"It's natural for some human to have magic i am guessing." Draco said "They just don't know how to use it."

"We could use you two on out team." Spyro said

"What team?" Austin asked him

"You remember me telling you about the Dark Master?" Spyro asked

"Yea." He said

"He is on the loose." Spyro said

"Oh hell..." was all Austin could say

"Who is the Dark Master?" Jessica asked

"He is an evil dragon bent on taking over all the realms." Draco said "If he takes this one there there is no telling when he will get to yours."

"I am going to join." Austin said

"If you are so am I." Jessica said

"Hey since you changed my gun is there any way you can make the bio-enchantments I have in my body?" He asked

"I will see what I can do." Draco said putting his hand on his chest.

After several minuets Austin felt like he got kicked chest.

"What the heck just happened?" He asked

"I replaced all of your metal components with crystal making them stronger and enhance their power ten fold." Draco said

"How?" He asked "You did not even cut me."

"Who said I had to?" Draco asked "I notice you have wings, how?"

"The professor gave them to me." He said

"I see." Draco said "Jessica if you with Luna can make the necessary modification to make your body just as strong as Austins I would but since your a female I don't think you would like it if I did it."

"Wow some creatures still have honor." She said "A woman would kill to have a guy like you."

"Sorry he's already taken." Luna said laughing and showing her the ring.

"Dang that's nice." Jessica said

"Thanks." She said as she put her hand just below her neck. "Its going to be harder to make modification to you, you have no bio-mechanical parts in you. Draco can you give me a hand."

"Yea sure." Draco said putting his hand on Luna's back.

After several Minuets Draco and Luna had made Jessica stronger.

"That should do it." Luna said "You have everything Austin has now."

"So how about that firring range." Austin asked

"Right." Draco said taking him into a large room. "Will this work?"

"Sure" he said "Any way you can make a target?"

"Sure." Draco said and a portion of the wall changed colors

"Thanks." He said pointing the gut at the wall and firring.

The shot explode on the wall on impact, but the power from the shot broke his shoulder.

"OUCH." HE yelled "I think that gun broke my shoulder."

"Good timing." Lana said "I can show Jessica how to heal it."

"How?" she asked

"Gently put your hand on his shoulder and say Ashora Hiaka." Luna said

"OK." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Ashora Hiaka"

After saying the spell a small orb of blue energy went into his shoulder.

"Hey I can move it again." he said "You really are a healer."

"I am going to try the gun." Draco said picking it up.

"Gun nothing," Austin said "That's a dame rocket launcher."

Draco picked up the gun in one hand and opened fire on the wall. His arm did not even flex once as he shot.

"How the hell did you do that?" Austin asked

"It's called muscle." Draco said taking off his helm. "Here hold this for me."

"Oh OK." He said taking the helm and falling to the ground. "What in god's name..."

"Sorry I forgot." Draco said handing the helm to Luna

"How much does that thing way?" He asked

"two-hundred and fifty pounds." Draco said

Both Austin and Jessica's jaws dropped

"You kidding right." Austin said

"Nope I am wearing four thousand pounds of armor right now." Draco said

"Your nuts." Jessica said "No way all off that ways four thousand pounds."

"OK fine I will prove it." Draco said as they went back to the main room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone These two new OC's are property of T-M-H-B-77.


	43. Ch 43: Draco's armor

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 43: Draco's armor

The group headed into the main room where Draco made a crystal scale.

"Austin jump up there and we will make sure the scale is working right." Draco said

"What ever you say." He said climbing up.

"Looks like one hundred and eighty pounds." Draco said

"It's all muscles." He said

"OK lets start with the helm." Draco said putting it up there.

The scale went to two hundred and fifty pounds.

"Now my four neck plates." Draco said uncoupling the plates from his neck. "Each of these way fifty pounds."

The scale was now at four hundred and fifty pounds.

"Next will be the guards around my arms and legs." He said taking them off. "Each is one hundred pounds and I have two an each arm so that's another eight hundred."

The scale read one thousand and fifty pounds.

"Next is my chest plate." Draco said putting it on the scale. "That's five hundred and fifty right there."

"Your seriously not kidding about the armor." Jessica said looking at the scale that now read sixteen hundred pounds.

"I am not done yet." Draco said taking off his grieves "This is another five hundred."

The scale was now at two thousand one hundred pounds.

"Then you got my four tail plates that way two hundred fifty, two hundred, one hundred fifty, and one hundred." Draco said as he removed the plates from his tail.

"You have my claw blade gloves that way a hundred each." Draco said "That adds another two hundred to the count."

The total was now three thousand.

"Last we have my plate guards on my wings." Draco said extending his wings and with taking off of each wing two pieces of what looked like chain mail one from the top and one from the bottom. "Each piece ways two hundred and fifty pounds."

This brought the scale to four thousand pounds.

"Dude..." Was all Austin could say

"How can you wear all of that?!" Jessica said

"It's part of my training." Draco said

"What ever training you went through I want to go through." Austin said

"Sorry not possible." Draco said "It will kill you if you tried."

"Just how fast can you move without that armor on?" Austin asked

Austin blinked and in that short span of time Draco crossed thirty feet of distance and was in his face.

"That answer your question." Draco said

"Yea..."Austin said "Your crazy fast..."

"You should see him fly." Luna said "He breaks the sound barrier."

"Your kidding right." Jessica said

"Follow me." Draco said heading out of the cave

Draco took off into the air causing the sonic boom.

"Your insane!" Austin said

"It's not that bad." Draco said landing.

The sun was going down and Draco, Luna, and Lena change colors.

"What in gods name?!?!" Austin said

"It's a twilight thing." Draco said "You would not understand."

"Yea..." Austin said "I am going to take your word for it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made this chapter to showwhat piecesDraco's armor had.


	44. Ch 44: The binding ceremony

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 44: The binding ceremony

After giving Austin and Jessica a crash course in the training they jumped into training with everyone else. For the next four weeks they trained everyday for one reason, They were going into the twilight. No one was sure how but Draco talked The elders into giving everyone four weeks off for the trip into the twilight. Draco and Luna had their own plans they needed to carry out before they went. Tonight was a full moon.

"Luna are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked her "Once the ceremony is done it can not be undone."

"I know that." Luna said "I want to be bound to you for the rest of our lives."

"Lets go then." Draco said grabbing a strange jar of golden crystal like paint.

"Where you two off to?" Lena asked them then saw the paint. "Oh..."

"Yea." Draco said "Tonight is the night."

"I will make sure everyone stays away from starlight hill tonight." Lena said

"Whats going on?" Shock asked walking up.

"Tonight is the night Draco and I are going to do the binding ceremony." Luna said

"You two are really serious about this." Shock said

"Yep." Draco said "We have to go now we are burning moonlight."

"Bye." Lena said as they took off.

Draco and Luna made it to Starlight hill and sat down.

"Well here we go." Draco said placing silver crystals around them. "Draw the sacred symbols on you scales."

It took them about fifteen minuets to cover their body in strange symbols out of the crystal paint. They both looked at each other locked their hands together and closed their eyes.

"We are children of the sun and moon." They began to say in an ancient language. "Our love is nearly complete save for this final step. Gods above bind our souls together in the world so we may be as one."

As they said this the golden symbols began to move to their left hands.

"Skies of light and caves of darkness bind together in the twilight of power." They continued to chant "Time of old and times of new our love will endure all tests of time. Our souls will endure all of the trials that lay ahead of us and our bodies will remain on this earth till the end of time its self."

The golden symbols were fusing into a single symbol on their hands as they chanted.

"Powers of the gods bind our lives together into this world and the next." They said "Our love is as eternal as the gods them selves. Place the mark of ultimate devoting on our hands so that our love may be truly complete."

At these final words the symbol on their hands became fused with their scales. This mark was the binding mark of the ceremony.

"We did it Luna." Draco said looking at her.

"Yes we did my love." She said kissing him. "As much as I hate to we better head back and get ready for tomorrow."

"Yes we better." Draco said "Do you remember anything about the twilight?"

"Not a thing." She said

"You will tomorrow." Draco said taking her hand and flying back to the cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The binding ceremony is complete the two of them are mates for life. Next chapter you will get to find out just what the twilight is like.


	45. Ch 45: Welcome to the twilight

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 45: Welcome to the twilight

The next morning everyone was awake before dawn. When Draco and Luna came out Cynder saw the mark on their hands.

"You guys did the binding ceremony last night am I right." Cynder said "I read about it in one of the books."

"Yes we did Cynder." Luna said

"Is everyone ready?" Draco asked

All of them yelled in agreement.

"The lets go." Draco said as an elegant crystal gate appeared.

Everyone followed Draco into the twilight and were speechless at what they saw. The sun was just rising as they arrived. All of the building were made of all kinds of twists and turn and of every color possible. Each building was like a priceless work of art.

"Draco..."Austin said "Is this really your home realm?"

"Yep." Draco said putting his wing around Luna. "Everyone ready yo come see my house?"

They all followed Draco to a cave in the are edge of the town. Inside was just a cave nothing more.

"Wow I though you lived in an awesome home." Spyro said

"Who says this is my cave." Draco said putting his hand on the back wall.

The will shimmered like water as he passed through. One by one they follow Draco into his cave. His cave was about fifty times bigger then the one he had back in Avalar.

"Everyone this will be your home for the next four weeks." Draco said

Just then they heard someone come in. Everyone turned around to see a female twilight dragon walk in.

"Hey mom." Draco said

"Draco it's good to see you home." She said hugging him.

"Everyone this is my mother Dusk." Draco said

"A pleasure to meet you all." she said

"Hello." Luna said walking up to Dusk.

"Hello Luna." Dusk said noticing the golden symbol on her hand.

"Draco did you and Luna..." She said

"Yes we did the binding ceremony." Draco said "We felt it was time."

"You chose a good mate then." Dusk said looking at Luna

"I am glade you approve." Luna said

Just then another twilight dragon came in.

"Hey Flail good to see you again." Draco said

Luna, Lena, Shock, and Draco walked up to Flair and opened their trust amulets. All of the gems inside were glowing.

"Looks like the group is back together." Flail said with a smile

"Well what do we have here." Jolt said walking in

"Oh great." Draco said "Guys this is my pain in the neck brother Jolt."

"Whose this Draco?" Jolt asked seeing his wing over Luna again "Your girlfriend."

"Life mate actually." Draco said as they showed him their hands

At that point Jolt just shut up.

"OK everyone." Draco said "Go pick out your rooms. You can sleep alone or with your mate. The room at the top floor is my room."

All of the pairs went off in separate direction looking around.

"Well I got some stuff to do." Flail said "I will see you at your party tomorrow."

"Bye." Draco said

"I have some stuff I have to attend to as well." Dusk said "By Draco. Come long Jolt."

"Well Luna shall we go check out our room." Draco said

"Sure." She said "If you made it it's going to be really nice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone they are in the twilight now. Wait till you see what I have in store for them.


	46. Ch 46: The temple

disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 46: The temple

After everyone put up their stuff the met Draco back in the main room.

"So where are we off to now?" Cynder asked

"To the temple." Draco said "You need to meet the elders."

"Works for me." Nero said

The group followed Draco to a large dome shaped building along the way Draco was being bothered by females.

"Hi Draco." One of them said "You got any plans tonight?"

"Sorry girls he is already taken." Luna said as they raised their left hands.

All the females took off running.

"Does that happen all the time?" Austin asked

"What?" Draco asked "Me getting swarmed by females or them taking off?"

"Getting swarmed." Austin said

"Yes." Draco said "Now that those ones know everyone will know soon."

"How fast?" Jessica asked

"My guess with in the next five minuets." Draco said "These teen dragons have the biggest mouths."

Everyone followed Draco into the temple where they were met by two female and two male dragons.

"Greetings elders." Draco said bowing

"Hello Draco." One of the females said

"Everyone these are the elders." Draco said "Mina, Scale, Krystal, And Nightshade."

"So how have you been Draco." Nightshade asked him

"Not too bad." Draco said "I suppose you have already heard."

"What about your life mate?" Mina asked

"Yep." Draco said taking Luna's hand "Her name is Luna."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Luna said bowing

"Its good that your back in the twilight." Scale said "What have you to report on the Dark Master."

"All of his henchmen are dead." Draco said "We have not seen hide nor scale of him though."

"Well all the same stay on guard." Krystal said

"We will." Draco said "After the party we are going to do some training. By the way do you know if team Wild Ace is still together?"

"As far as I know." Krystal said

"Good," Draco said "If you see Trail Blazer tell him the twilight elementals are back and want to challenge him again."

"Will do." Krystal said

"What was all that about?" Spyro asked "Who is Trail Blazer?"

"You will find out soon." Draco said "For now I am going to show you a real beach."

"We will have to go change." Elora and Bianca said.

"Back to my cave then." Draco said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it the four elders of the temple. Who ever said the elders had to be males LoL. What of this team Wild Ace and Trail Blazer?


	47. Ch 47: Twilight beach

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 47: Twilight beach

After Elora and Bianca changed everyone followed Draco to the beach. Along the way they met up with Flail.

"Hey Flail." Luna said

"Hey guys." He said walking up with a female dragon and a small dragon following her. "Draco you remember my mate Icey and our son Darts."

"Always a pleasure." Draco said

"So is it true what we have been hearing?" Icey asked "About you and Luna?"

"Yep." Draco said showing her their hands. "So where are you guys off to?"

"Well today is my day off so I figured that we would go to the beach." Flail said

"Same here." Draco said

"Sweet lets go then." Icey said as everyone headed to the beach.

"Hey Flail I forgot to tell you I am trying to setup a match against Trail Blazer." Draco said

"Awesome I have been wanting to start playing battle fort again." Flail said.

The beach was much bigger then the one in Dragon Shores. Rather then the sand being white it was a mixture of many colors. The waves that were breaking were about seventy five feet tall.

"Wow..." Was all Spyro could say.

"Now this is a beach." Draco said making a surfboard. "Time to catch some waves."

"Wait for me." Luna said.

"Yea I think I am going to sit this one out." Krimson said

"Whats the matter, chicken?" Draco said

"It's on now." Krimson said taking Draco's board. "Give me that!"

"Anyone else want to come?" Luna asked

"I will later." Hunter said. "I am going to look around here a little first."

Draco and the others headed out into the water waiting for the first wave.

"Hey are there any sharks here?" Krimson asked

"No but there are five hundred foot long tiger snakes." Draco said

"THERE'S WHAT?!" Krimson yelled

"Sucker!" Draco said laughing.

"You an ass." Krimson said

"Tell me something I don't know." Draco said "Here comes a wave."

All of them managed to catch the wave and headed into the tube.

"Dude you could never do this at Dragon Shores." Draco said.

All around them they could see all sorts of different things from fish to plants.

"We better hurry it's starting to close." Krimson said.

The three of them made it out of the tube with about five seconds to spar.

"I am heading back up on shore real quick." Draco said

When he got back to their spot he was confronted by a dragon in neon red armor.

"Are you Fire Fox?" He asked

"Yes I am." Draco said

"Trail Blazer has accepted your challenge." The dragon said. "The battle will be today at the north fort in two hours."

"We will be there." Draco said

"Sweet we got a battle to go to now." Flail said "Well son you wanted to see your dad fight in one of these now you will."

"This is going to be so cool." Darts said jumping around

"What are you guys talking about?" Spyro asked

"I will tell you when we get to north fort." Draco said

"Trust me you guys will like this." Luna said "Lets get packed up and head over there."

"Darts and I have to head back to the cave and get some stuff first." Icey said "We will meet you guys there."

After saying goodbye the two groups split up. Darts and his mom going to their cave and Draco's group going to north fort. Little did they know their trip was going to take a turn for the worst very soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well whoever Trail Blazer is he accepted Draco's challenge. Why did the one Dragon call Draco Fire Fox? This questing and many other will be answered next chapter.

Also to all of you who watch Youtube On my profile page I have a link to one of my friends who makes really cool Spyro tributes if you want to see them.


	48. Ch 48: Fort battles

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 48: Fort battles

Draco and the group made it to the north fort with about twenty minuets to spare.

"My god this place sure brings back memories." Draco said as he walked over to the registration stand. 

"Can I help you?" The dragon inside asked.

"I am here to confirm my match." Draco said "Team Wild Aces against Team Twilight Elementals."

"Your Fire Fox?" The dragon asked his jaw dropping slightly.

"The one and only." Draco said

"You guys are making a come back!" The dragon yelled. "Wait till the fans hear this. Your all set."

"OK thanks." Draco said walking back over to the group.

"Mind telling us whats going on now." Spyro said

"I better tell you now after we change we are going to be swarmed by fans." Draco said. "During the battle against the Dark Master many years ago these forts were created. When the war was over rather then destroy them the elders made a game out of them called fort battles. Me and my team were the best of the best back then."

"Who all was on you team?" Hunter asked

"My group." Draco said "The name Fire Fox you have been hearing was my battle name."

"Mine is Freezing ice." Luna said

"Mine is Raging Waters." Lena said

"Mine is Blinding Lighting." Shock said

"Mine is Crushing earth." Flail said

"Back then we were the top rank team. "Draco said "We were the champions for over two years. Till the group broke up."

"So I guess your famous here." Amber said

"Just watch." Draco said as the group headed into a door and came out several minuets later wearing a set of neon gold armor.

When this happened everyone was quiet looking at them. Then one of them asked "Do the Twilight Elementals return?"

"We do." Draco said 

At that point the crowd erupted in cheers and yells.

"Told you." Draco said to the group as they made their way to the entrance to a guard guarding the VIP area. "Hey." Draco said

"Hey." The guard said 

"Mind letting my friends in to watch out next match?" Draco asked

"For you guy anything." He said opening the crystal door.

"Thanks man." Draco said as the five of them made their way to the battle field entrance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now you know whats going on. This is going to be fun.


	49. Ch 49: A battle for the ages

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 49: A battle of the ages

The five of them made their way to the door and waited to be called in.

"Dragons and Dragoness we have a truly amazing battle for you tonight." The announcer said "Tonight out main event is a battle between the Wild Aces and the past champions Twilight Elementals!"

At hearing that the crowd went crazy.

"Coming in from the left the current champions the Wild Aces!" He said as they entered the field. "Their team leader Trail Blazer has been waiting for a match like this for many years. In the right is the team everyone knows the Twilight Elementals! Their team leader Fire Fox will bring the team back this year to try and reclaim their title."

Draco and his team made their way to the center of the field.

"Good to see you again Trail Blazer." Draco said holding out his hand.

"Same to you Fire Fox." He said shaking his hand. "Your choice attack or defense."

"We will attack." Draco said.

"Very well." Trail Blazer said and his team took off into the fort.

"Looks like the battle is about to start." The announcer said.

"OK everyone me and Luna will take the top you three take the bottom."

"Got it." Flail said.

Draco and Luna jumped to the top wall of the fort and got ready to attack.

"All clear." Draco said. "Move to north wall."

Down in the lower level Flail, Shock, and Lena were making their way deeper into the fort. Draco and Luna were the first to get attacked. Three of Trail Blazer's troops. All three of them were taken out fairly quickly.

"Three down two to go." Draco said. 

"Yea." Luna said.

Just then an arrow shot past Draco and took out Luna.

"You going to pay for that." Draco said turning around to find no one there. "What?" 

Draco heard three more shots and he knew that Flail, Shock, and Lena were out. Draco found the archer and took him out quickly.

"Well Trail Blazer Looks like its just you and me." Draco said. 

"Looks like it." He said holding up two, two hand swords.

"I see you know the di-kira combat form." Draco said making two, two hand swords. "This should be fun." 

The two of them clashed blades and ran to the field where there was more room. They were matching each other blow for blow. Then Draco slipped and fell. Trail Blazer tried to take him out then but Draco used one blade to sweep his feet out from under him and the other to finish him.

"Looks like you still got it." Trail Blazer said getting up.

"Yep." Draco said. 

"When you come for the title match I am really going to have my hands full." He said.

"That won't be for some time." Draco said.

"See you later." Trail Blazer said as he and hit team headed out of the field.

Draco met up with Spyro and the others who had been watching the fight from the booth.

"Dude you got to teach us to play this." Spyro said.

"I think I can find a way to add it to combat training." Draco said. "Time to relax."

"You know a place?" Nero asked.

"Yea its a secrete hot spring we found a few years ago." Draco said.

Little did they know that the time they had been fearing was fast approaching.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_In the shadow realm_

My powers are fully restored!" The Dark Master said. "Soon I will be ruler of all the realms!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know he is coming soon you just don't know when...


	50. Ch 50: Darkness of the shadows

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson 

Ch 50: Darkness of the shadows

Draco lead the group to a small cave.

"Well here we are." Draco said.

"Where is the hot spring?" Jessica asked.

"Through the cave." Draco said as he entered the cave.

They followed the cave for several minuets before entering a large room filled with steaming water.

"Here we are." Draco said. "You guys are the only ones who know about this place."

"This place is cool." Spyro said looking at the glowing crystal on the roof.

"Yea." Draco said as he jumped into the water. "After a battle we would normally come here to relax and split up the gems."

Everyone started jumping in and just floating around when Elora saw something.

"What in death's name is that?!" She yelled pointing to a small dark sphere.

"It's a shade portal!" Draco said creating his blades.

"A what?!" Spyro said

"A shade portal!" Draco said. "It's a portal to the shadow realm!"

Just then strange creatures began to pour our of it.

"Icey, Darts get the hell out of here!" Flair yelled as a spike ball and chain appeared in his hands.

"We will cover them." Jessica said as she picked up two strange ring like blades she use to fight.

"Cover me I will destroy the gate." Draco said gathering energy in his hand.

Everyone began slicing and killing the shadow beasts that were getting close.

"Clear"! Ryan yelled pointing his hand at the gate. "Malacoric Dracium"

The ball of energy exploded closing the portal but as soon as it closed two more opened.

"This is never going to end!" Shock said cleaving a shadow beast in half. 

"Keep going!" Draco said. "If we go down we go down fighting!"

They kept killing the shadow beasts until a third portal opened then they all just stopped.

"We won!" Shock yelled.

"Maybe we did." Draco said.

All of a sudden a large gate opened.

"Of course I had to open my big mouth!" Draco said.

Out of the large portal came a creature you could only imagine in you nightmares. A ghoulish creature with blood red eyes and a body covered in black smoke. A creature is vial and evil it only had one name.

"The Dark Master is here!" Draco yelled. 

Will darkness take over the realms or will Draco and the other able to cast this demon back into the pits of hell? Only I know and I am not telling...

Also for all of you that have played kingdom hearts2 the weapons Jessica uses are the thing Axel uses.


	51. Ch 51: Battle to the death

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson 

Ch 51: Battle to the death

Everyone was frozen with fear as the Dark Master stepped out of the portal ,his blood red eyes starring at them.

"It is time you all died!" He hissed.

"We will not go down without a fight!" Draco yelled. "Everyone attack!"

They began launching their attacks at the dark master who Just dodged the attacks.

"Got you now!" Draco yelled as he charged the Dark Master from behind.

When his blade hit is just bounced off.

"Is this all you have!" The Dark Master said as he knocked Draco into a wall. "Weaklings!"

"Eat this!" Austin said and fired his gun at him.

The bullets exploded on the Dark Master's scaly hide.

"Got him!" He said.

When the smoke cleared the Dark Master was standing there unharmed.

"Luna combo attack!" Draco said.

"Got it." She said jumping next to him.

They both began glowing their elemental colors.

"Twilight battle form." They said together "Combination attack blazing ice."

When their attack hit the Dark Master he was frozen in the burning ice. After about five seconds the ice shattered and the Dark Master was unharmed.

"I grow tired of this!" He hissed. "I will kill you now and take over this realm!"

Draco knew what he had to do.

"Luna..." Draco said.

"Do it." She said with tears in her eyes.

Draco walked into the center of the area and looked at he Dark Master.

"It's over." He said as he drove the dragonism crystal into his hand. " Gods grant me your strength!"

A strange cloud appeared in the room and a blue lighting bolt struck Draco. His body began to glow a golden color and strange green marking appeared allover his body.

"Now you die!" Draco said as crystals bound the Dark Master's arms and legs.

The room became filled with thousands of golden crystals that began to spin around the Dark Master.

"SACRED STORM!" Draco boomed as the crystals drove themselves into the Dark Master's body.

The Dark Master began screaming in pain.

"Don't kill me!" He yelled knowing he was going to die but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"SACRED BLAZE!" Draco yelled and out of his jaws erupted a golden flame that turned the crystal pure white and burned the Dark Master extremal.

"That's two." Luna said as tears continued to pour out of her eyes.

Draco pointed both of his hands at the Dark Master and yelled. "SACRED NOVA!"

The white how crystal exploded causing extensive damage to the Dark Master who was still alive but only just.

"Now you die!" Draco said as he made a square shape out of his hands. "SACRED DESTINY!"

A blast of golden energy erupted from Draco's hands the incinerated the Dark Master's body. Draco then fell to the floor.

"Draco!" Luna said running over to him. "You did it he's dead."

"I know." Draco said as he felt his energy leaving his body. "I am sorry Luna."

"Please there has to be some way to save you." She said more tears coming out of her eyes as the golden symbol on her hand turned blood red.

"It's up to the gods weather I live or die." Draco said. "Please one last kiss."

Luna kissed Draco knowing that this was going to be their last.

"Goodbye my love." Draco said and fell limp in her arms.

"Draco please wake up!" She said putting her head on his chest.

Has Draco died or will the gods let him live?


	52. Ch 52: Heaven's gate

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 owns Krimson

Ch 52: Heaven's gate

Draco opened his eyes and was outside of a large golden gate.

"Guess I really am gone." Draco said with a tear in his eye. "I am sorry Luna."

Draco walked up to the golden gate and was met my a large silver and gold dragon.

"Greetings Zan." Draco said kneeling before him. "It's good to meet our god."

"Hello Draco." Zan said. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I used the sacred attack to kill the Dark Master." Draco said. "Killing myself in the process."

"The Dark Master is not gone." Zan said. "In six months time his body and soul will return to the mortal plane."

"Then my sacrifice was for nothing." Draco said looking at the ground. "I left Luna for nothing."

"Who said you are going to stay gone." Zan said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You are going to be here for four weeks training with your grandfather then you are going to return to your body." Zan said. "You heart is beating, slowly but it is beating."

_Meanwhile back on the mortal plane_

Luna put her head on Draco's chest and was crying her eyes out when she heard something.

"It can't be!" Luna said listening harder. "It's his heart beat! Everyone Draco is still alive!"

"Are you sure?!" Lena said.

"Listen." Luna said.

Lena put her head to Draco's chest and listened.

"I hear his heart!" Lena said. "Hurry get him to the temple!"

_Back in heaven_

"What can my grandfather teach me?" Draco asked.

"He knows a sealing spell that will destroy the Dark Master's soul when you destroy his body." Zan said.

"Will the spell kill me?" Draco asked.

"It won't." Zan said.

"I wish I could get back to Luna sooner." Draco said.

"The sooner you learn the spell the sooner you can return to her." Zan said.

"I understand." Draco said. "Where can I find my grandfather?

"He is in the large building in the on the left side of town." Zan said.

"Thank you." Draco said and went through the gate.

The Dark Master is coming back!


	53. Ch 53: Death sealing spell

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 53: Death sealing spell

Draco walked through the golden streets looking for his grandfather.

"This is a nice place." Draco though. "One day me and Luna will be here."

"Hey Draco over here." Someone said.

Draco looked over to see a male dragon with curved horns and a spiked tail.

"Hello grandpa." Draco said.

"Just call me Scorch." He said.

"OK." Draco said

"I take it your here to learn the death sealing spell." Scorch said.

"If thats what it's called." Draco said.

"The truth is it's fairly easy to learn." He said. "It just takes time."

"How long?" Draco asked.

"Well here time passes slower." Scorch said. "One day here is four weeks there."

"The sooner I learn this the sooner I can get back to Luna." Draco said.

"Who is Luna?" He asked.

"She is my life mate." Draco said.

"I see." He said. "Does she know your coming back?"

"I hope so." Draco said.

"Well lets not waste anymore time then." Scorch said creating a strange symbol out of crystal. "This is the key to the spell."

"What does it mean?" Draco asked.

"It is a symbol of imprisonment and death." He said. "It binds the soul to the body. When the body is gone so is the soul."

"What do I do with it?" Draco asked.

"Make it on one of your weapons." Scorch said. "When it hits the Dark Master it will fuse with him and bind his body and soul together."

"Then all I have to do is kill him." Draco said.

"Exactly." Scorch said.

"He caught us off guard last time he won't do it again." Draco said. "We will be the one to attack first."

"Remember to plan first." Scorch said. "You are the strongest of the guards yet and if you and Luna do have a hatchling then it will be extremely strong."

"I know this." Draco said. "Power can be a dangerous thing if one is not careful."

"It can corrupt." Scorch said.

"Like it did to the Dark Master." Draco said.

"Yes." Scorch said. "I am going to teach you some things to aid you against the Dark Master."

"I will take any help you can give me." Draco said.

Over the course of the day Scorch and Draco spared and trained. He showed Draco numerous spells and attacks that could be used to kill the Dark Master. The sun started to set and Draco headed back to the gate to return to Luna.

"Hello again Zan." Draco said.

"Greetings Draco." Zan said. "Are you ready to return home?"

"Yes sir." Draco said. "I know four weeks have gone by on the mortal plane and It must be tearing Luna apart."

"When you get back you will be in the medical room of the temple on crystal life-support." Zan said. "All of your powers will be restored so you can remove the life support. Also I would like you to give this to Luna."

Zan gave Draco a dragonism crystal.

"Since she is your life mate I feel she has the right to wear one of these." Zan said.

"I will give it to her when I return." Draco said. "How do I get back?"

"Close your eyes and count backward from ten." Zan said.

Draco closed his eyes and began to count. "Ten,nine,eight,seven."

Draco felt like he was falling backwards but he kept counting.

"Six,five,four,three,two,one." Draco said and opened his eyes.

He was in a room with many tubes and wires attached to him. He careful removed them and sat there for a moment. He heard crying.

"I am sorry but I don't think he is going to wake up." A male dragon said.

"Are you sure there is nothing you can do?" Dusk asked.

"Nothing that I can think of." The male dragon said. "I think it's best if we unhook him and let nature take it's course."

"You cant I won't let you!" Cried a female he knew was Luna.

Draco stuck his head out of the curtain the was around this bed and put his finger to his mouth.

"I really think I should unhook him now." The doctor said.

"Why can't you give him more time?!" Luna cried.

Draco quickly put his wings and arms around Luna and said. "Because I don't need it anymore."

Luna slowly turned her head and her eyes met Draco's. She turned around and put her hand to his face.

"Is it really you?" She asked.

Draco kissed Luna on the lips and said. "Yes My love I am back."

At this time Dusk and the doctor left to leave the two of them alone.

"Luna you don't look too good." Draco said.

"I have been up for four weeks keeping an eye on you." She said.

"Let's get some sleep then." Draco said pulling her onto his bed and covering them in a crystal dome.

"Goodnight." She said putting her head on his chest.

"This is for you." Draco said putting the dragonism crystal around her neck. "Zan felt you should have one."

--

Sorry I have not added to this one for a while. I had writers block on this story.


	54. Ch 54: Draco's return

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 54: Draco's return

After several days of resting Draco and Luna went to the twilight temple to tell them what he learned. After telling them what he knew they had only one solution.

"We need to bring back the order of the twilight knights." Krystal said.

"Where did our friends go?" Draco asked.

"Back to Avalar." Scale said.

"I see." Draco said "How do I go about bring back the order?"

"There is only one that knows now," Mina said. "Thats the chronicler."

"Do you know where I can find him?" Luna asked.

"I think Spyro might know." Nightshade said.

"We will go find them at once." Draco said.

After gathering supplies Draco and Luna went to Avalar and headed back to his cave to find everyone sitting in the main room.

"Well look what we have here." Draco said.

Everyone's heads shot around and looked so see Draco standing there, everyone burster into tears.

"We all though you died man!" Nero said.

"Your not going to get rid of me that easy." Draco said.

Draco filled them in on what was going on.

"So you need to see the chronicler." Spyro said. "He is not easy to get to."

"We have to get to him to learn about how to form the order of the twilight knights." Draco said.

"Lets go then." Spyro said.

After several days of hard traveling they reached the chronicler's fortress. Inside they met with a large gate. Then a strange voice began playing.

"Sacred threshold, Hollow ground, Paths unraveled, Lost is found, Prove your worth with quick desire, Ice and earth Electric,fire." The voice said as four spider things.

"I know this." Draco said and then said. "Gates unlock, Paths unfold, Powers untold, Sacred locks unhold thy secrets, Open thy doors and reveal thy power."

The spider things walked up to four slots next to the gate and jumped into it and they glowed the color of fire, ice, electric, and earth and the gate opened.

"Dude how in the hell did you do that?" Spyro asked.

"It's an old twilight saying." Draco said. "Guess he set it up as a pass code."

"Well lets go." Luna said.

--

To all of my readers I will be upgrading this fic to rated M eventually because it is vital to my future plans of this story. I am not sure when it will happen.


	55. Ch 55: The twilight book

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 55: The twilight book

Draco and the others entered the inner sanctum of the temple and found the room with the four elemental doors.

"You think you can open the door?" Luna asked.

"Well there is an inscription on the door." Draco said walking up to the door. "It's written in twilight."

The inscriptions read.

_Sacred one chosen by the gods when darkness falls look for the light of the moon for the answers. When all seems lost follow the setting sun to the true power of the twilight. Always follow your heart in everything you do and you will find peace._

"This is strange." Draco said. "It's like this was written for me."

"Do you think you can open the door?" Spyro asked.

"I think so." Draco said putting his hand on the door. "Twilight soul, we are the children of the sun and moon, pathway open and allow us passage."

The door shook and opened. A dark blue and gray dragon walked up to them.

"I have been waiting for you." The dragon said. "I am the Chronicler."

"Greetings master Chronicler." Draco said.

"I take it you have come for the book of the twilight knights." He said.

"Yes." Draco said. "Do you have it?"

"Yes." He said. "Please follow me, everyone else wait here. You may look at the books here if you wish."

Draco followed the Chronicler in the very back of the temple and inside a light blue case was a black and white book with three dragonism crystals on the cover.

"Here it is." The Chronicler said.

Draco lifted the lid of the case and picked up the book.

"This is all I needed." Draco said. "Thank you."

"I have one last piece of advice for you." He said. "When everything is crashing down around you and you lose the will to live, look to the moon for hope."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"When the time comes you will know." He said.

Draco headed back to the main room to find everyone looking at one book, it was his.

"I see you guys are enjoying your selfs." Draco said.

"Sorry," Spyro said.

"It's cool." Draco said. "What part are you on?"

"It's the part about your wings." Lena said.

"Oh that one day changed my life forever." Draco said. "Lets read what it says."

The book read

_The night of the half moon was the day Draco's wings changed. He was training in a cave when a he broke a pillar holding up the cave causing a cave in. Draco lived through the cave in but the bones in his wings were shattered beyond repair. When he attempted to repair them with crystal, the crystal bounded with the bones. As he grew the crystal grew faster and made his wings bigger to this day the crystal still grows but much slower so that it grows as his body does._

"So thats how your wings got so big." Spyro said.

"Yep." Draco said.

"Did you get the book?" Krimson asked.

"Yep." Draco said. "We need to get back to the twilight so we can get started."

"Right." Luna said.

" Chronicler thank you for your help." Draco said.

"I am just doing my duty." He said. "Make sure when you slay him this time he stays dead."

"Oh we will." Draco said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed back into the twilight through a portal Draco opened.

--

I wonder what all these messages mean.


	56. Ch 56: Knights of the twilight

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 56: Knights of the twilight

As soon as they got back to the twilight they headed to Draco's house and Draco started reading the book. Draco found a big problem.

"Guys there's a snag." Draco said.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Well in order to become a knight of the twilight you have to be half twilight."Draco said. "There is away around it but I am not sure what you guys will think."

"What do we have to do?" Amber asked.

"Well I can infuse my powers into you and change you into part of a twilight." Draco said. "It will be painful though."

"I am in." Spyro said.

"So am I." Amber said.

"Same here." Krimson said. "A twilight fox, this should be good."

"If he is so am I." Elora said.

"You think I am going to miss out on this your crazy." Nero said.

"I am not going to just let a chance like this pass me by." Cynder said.

"I always wonder what it would be like being a twilight." Hunter said.

"This should be interesting." Bianca said.

"I am in." Flame said.

"So am I." Ember said.

Draco looked at them.

"If you do this you will be expected to follow all twilight laws." Draco said. "ALL of them."

Everyone nodded their head.

"OK this really is not hard but like I said it will hurt." Draco said. "Everyone not a twilight get in a circle around me. About five foot away from me."

Everyone got around Draco and waited.

"OK here we go." Draco said. "Necorla nevora altom exorsga toras unbra leat hypora"

As Draco said the spell an orb of energy appeared over his head.

"Neorta gianror rotora shaydora croztn!" Ryan said finishing the spell.

Bolts of lightning shot out of the orb and began to hit everyone in the circle. Ryan could tell they were doing their best not to yell out. After several minuets the bolts stopped and everything was quiet. One by one everyone started getting up. Certain patches on their body were lighter then the rest. Their bodies had changed too, becoming more streamline and at the same time stronger.

"Did it work?" Spyro asked.

"Yep." Draco said. "You are all now half twilight. You gain strength as well as the ability to crystal bend."

"How do we do that?" Cynder asked looking at the lighter black scales on her left front paw.

"It will take some time but you will learn." Draco said. "Luna, Can you, Shock, and Lena please teach them crystal bending I need to figure out the next step."

"Sure." Luna said. "Come on everyone, follow me."

"This is going to push up all the way up to when the Dark Master returns." Draco though. "We can't take any breaks."

--

Well now everyone is at least half twilight, This should make things a little more interesting.


	57. Ch 57: The night of the lunar eclipse

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 57: The night of the lunar eclipse

Before they started training Draco noticed That Austin and Jessica were not there. After bring them into the twilight and transforming them they all started training. The training went fairly well considering everyone was just starting out. After the training everyone went to bed. At about midnight Draco slipped away from Luna and headed outside. A lunar eclipse was just ending. Draco jumped up to the top of the hill his cave was built in and looked up at the full moon.

"Another breeding season goes by." Draco said to himself. "And still I have no family. Sometimes the curse of the guard of the twilight is too much."

"You OK?" A voice asked him from behind.

Draco turned to see Amber.

"Oh hey." Draco said. "Wheres Spyro?"

"Asleep." She said sitting down next to him. "I saw you coming out here and wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Yea I am fine." Draco said. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"About Luna." Amber said.

"Yea." Draco said. "Tonight was the last night of the twilight breeding season. Every six months here we have two lunar eclipses and two solar eclipses that mark the start and end of the breeding season. The breeding season only lasts about two weeks."

"I see." Amber said.

"Well the lunar eclipse that just happened was the ending of the breeding season." Draco said. "I was out cold for the whole season. If I had been awake Luna and I might have started our family."

"There is always next season." Amber said trying her best to comfort Draco. She had a feeling things were worse then what he was letting on.

"No." Draco said sadly. "You see the truth is, Luna may die when we attack the Dark Master."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"Well it was a dream I had." Draco said. "In the dream we are fighting the Dark Master in this strange castle thing and he kills her before I can kill him."

"All that was, was a dream." Amber said.

"I hope your right." Draco said. "Listen you have been a lot of help but I really need to talk to Luna right now."

"I understand." Amber said with a smile. "I will go get her."

"Thanks." Draco said.

Draco sat there looking at the full moon when Luna sad down next to him.

"Hey." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey." He said. "You know what tonight was?"

"Yea." Luna said sadly.

"Another season goes by and I still don't have a family." Draco said.

"I know it's hard on you." Luna said. "You want to be a father so bad ,but something always gets in the way."

"How do you feel about us start family?" Draco asked her.

"I am more then ready." She said.

"Thats good." Draco said pulling her close to him.

The two of them look deeply into each others eyes and started kissing. As they did their tongues started coiling around each other.

"Draco we should stop." Luna said breaking the kiss.

"Right sorry." Draco said.

"Oh no I liked it." Luna said. "I just don't want us to go too far right now."

"It's OK." Draco said. "I got a little carried away."

"It's to be expected." Luna said putting her head on Draco's shoulder again. "I know how stressed you are right now."

"It's just everything thats thats happening." Draco said.

"I know a way we can deal with some of that stress." Luna said rubbing her head against Draco's shoulder.

"I though you didn't want to." Draco said.

"Well I can change my mind can't I." Luna said.

"Luna I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." Draco said. "I want this to be your choice."

"Draco I want this." Luna said looking into Draco's eyes. "Mating season may be over but we can still have some fun. I am under a lot of stress like you are so this will be good for us both."

"It will make our bond stronger also." Draco said lifting Luna up.

"Draco when the time comes I promise you that we will start a family." Luna said. "This is my lunar oath."

"I accept it happily." Draco said kissing Luna again.

--

I am changing the rating to M as of right now.


	58. Ch 58: Twilight love

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Warning dragon lemon don't read if you don't like lemons, for those of you who do enjoy.

Ch 58: Twilight love

Draco carried Luna all the way to their room and laid her on his bed. The bed was big enough to there Draco could lay in the middle and stretch both his wings and still have extra room. Draco laid next to her.

"You sure you want to do this?" Draco asked her. "Once we do this it can never be taken back."

"Yes," Luna said. "Your the only one I would ever want to do this with."

Draco smiled and started kissing her neck.

"That feels nice." Luna said with a slight moan.

Draco started rubbing her underside and lightly biting her neck causing her to let out a quiet moan.

"The crystal is sound proof." Draco said as his left paw traveled lower. "You can make all the noise you want."

"I know." Luna said. "I just want you to work for it."

"Oh so thats how you want to play." Draco said as his paw passed over her covered entrance. "Well lets see you keep quite after this."

Draco took his right paw and gently pulled back the scaly skin covering her entrance. Draco gently started to rub her lips causing her to start moaning.

"Ah you like that don't you." Draco said as he pushed his paw into her. "What about this."

All she could do was let out a loud roar as he gently rubbed her walls. Draco smiled and pulled his paw out of her.

"Why did you quit?" Luna asked almost begging for him to keep going.

Draco smiled and kissed his way down her body stopping just before her entrance.

"Oh thats why." Luna said seeing what he was doing. "Please continue."

Draco gently licked around her lips tormenting her. After a little while he started licking her lips that now had a small river of liquid flowing out of it. Slowly he pushed his tongue into her causing her to let out a roar of pleasure.

"Oh.. Please don't stop!" She moaned.

Draco didn't have any plans of stopping as he drank the sweet liquid hat flowed out of Luna. Draco knew she had to be getting close and pushed hit tongue deeper into her. With a loud roar Luna released into Draco's waiting jaws.

"Oh...that... was... amazing!" Luna said trying to catch her breath.

"I enjoyed doing that to you as much as you enjoyed it." Draco said licking his lips clean.

"I think it's my turn." Luna said.

"Be my guest." Draco said rolling over onto his back.

Luna looked at Draco's erect member and smiled.

"Oh I am going to have fun with this." She said as a smooth crystal covered her teeth.

Luna wrapped her tongue around Draco member and gently put the tip into her mouth causing Draco let out a light moan. Little by little Luna took more of Draco's member into her mouth gently sucking as she did. Draco let out moans of pleasure as she took more of him into her mouth.

"Luna I am about to release!" Draco said to her.

Luna kept sucking wanting him to release into her mouth. With a loud roar Draco released into Luna's mouth who drank every drop.

"Oh holy hell!" Draco said.

"That was fun." Luna said licking her lips and rolling over onto her back and spreading her legs. "Any ideas?"

"You sure you want me to?" Draco asked her.

"Take me." Luna said. "Make me yours."

Draco laid down and Luna with hit member resting just on her entrance.

"This will hurt at first." Draco said.

"I know." Luna said. "My mom told me it would."

Draco gently push into her and pulled back out again then he pushed in a little farther he kept doing this till he hit her barrier.

"Ready?" Draco asked her.

"Yea." Luna said.

Draco pushed past her barrier causing her to let out a hiss in pain. Draco waited till the pain passed before he started again.

"You ready?" Draco asked her.

"Yea." Luna said as Draco wiped a tear from her eye. "Just please be gentle."

Draco slowly started thrusting into her. As she started moaning Draco started picking up speed and pushing slightly deeper into her. Their tails intertwined and Draco covered Luna with his wings.

"Draco please harder!" Luna moaned.

Draco trusted harder into her causing her to moan louder. Draco felt himself getting close to releasing.

"Luna I am about to release." Draco told her.

"Do it in me." She said wrapping her legs around Draco.

With one last deep thrust Draco released deep inside of Luna causing her to release onto him. All the the stress they had gathered seamed it disappear at that moment. After this Draco started to pull out but Luna stopped him.

"No leave it in." Luna said.

The two of them laid there and fell asleep in each other's arms.

--

My first Dragon lemon. I hope you liked it.


	59. Ch 59: The next morning

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 59: The next morning

Draco and Luna woke up with Draco still on top of her.

"That was one hell of a time." Draco said getting off of her.

"Your telling me." Luna said. "I need a bath."

"Check this out." Draco said opening a door.

Inside the room was a small lake.

"You coming?" Ryan asked her heading into the room.

"Right behind you." Luna said.

The two of them were in the water cleaning off and just relaxing.

"The water is so warm." Luna said.

"It's firestone crystals." Draco said. "They keep this pool nice and warm."

"Thanks again for last night." Luna said.

"It was good for us both." Draco said getting out of the water and shaking off the water.

"You think anyone is going to be able to tell?" Luna asked.

"Well I think your going to be walking a little different for a little while." Draco said. "I am more then certain Amber is going to know right off the bat."

"Well if they do know oh well." Luna said shaking off the water from her scales.

The two of them headed into the main room to find Nero and Cynder sitting and talking.

"Good morning." Draco said.

"Hey you two." Cynder said. "Something is different about you two today."

"I think someone had some fun last night." Nero said.

"Well at least someone did." Cynder said.

"Please don't start again." Nero said.

"Whats wrong?" Draco asked.

"Cynder wants to mate but I don't want to risk us having a hatchling at this time."Nero said.

"Well we can fix that right now." Luna said.

"How?" Cynder asked.

"Well since your part twilight you follow the same cycle I do." Luna said.

"And that means..." Cynder said.

"Our mating season only comes every six months." Luna said. "It ended already so it's save you the two of you to mate."

"Well there you have it." Cynder said.

"I will think about it." Nero said.

Just then Spyro and Amber came down stairs.

"Hey everyone." Spyro said.

"Your looking better, Draco." Amber said with a grin.

"Well I had some time to think." Draco said putting his arm around Luna.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Spyro asked.

"We need to keep training your crystal powers and energy control." Draco said.

"Are we going to ever going to get a break?" Amber asked.

"Sorry but there is no time." Draco said. "The time for the final with the Dark Master is approaching faster then you think. You still have a lot to learn."

"OK." Amber said sadly.

"Once everyone wakes up we can get to work." Ryan said.

_Over the course of the next six months Draco trains everyone on the ways of twilight combat and crystal crafting. After a hard day of training everyone turns in._

"Tomorrow is the day the Dark Master is supposed to return." Draco said to Luna.

"I know." Luna said. "Everyone's skills are way up there and they have crystal armor. I will beat him."

"I know." Draco said. "But what is the cost going to be, you know Spyro and Amber did the binding ceremony last month."

"Amber told me they were planning on having a child when this is all over." Luna said putting her head on Draco's chest. "The twilight breeding season starts in two days."

"I know." Draco said. "Then we can start our family."

"I can't wait for that day." Luna said looking into Draco's eyes.

"We better get some sleep." Draco said. "Our greatest battle starts tomorrow. The fate of our realm and all other realms rests on our shoulders."

"Yea." Luna said. "No pressure."

--

I needed to add the time skip because all they would be doing it training for the next like fifty chapters then.


	60. Ch 60: The invasion begins

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 60: The invasion begins

Draco woke everyone up and got suited up in their armor and headed to the center of town. There they found well over two thousand twilights suited in armor.

"Commander Shadelight at your command, Sir." The leader of the group said. "You have the entire twilight army at your command."

"Follow us into the portal." Draco said. "When we enter the castle you are to say behind."

"Understood." Shadelight said.

"With your permission I would like to address the troops." Draco said.

"Of course." Shadelight said.

"Troops this is our day!" Draco said. "Today is the day we kill that Dark Master once and for all! This fight is the fight to end all fights! I am not going to lie, some of you may not come back from this alive, so on this day fight for glory, our freedom and our families!"

All of the troops started cheering.

"My god..." Shadelight said. "Anyone of them would die for you right now."

"Everyone IT IS TIME!" Draco roared.

Draco opened the portal into the shadow realm and everyone headed in. The shadow was a dark and horrible place. That area they were in was covered in blue crystals.

"I know that place." Cynder said. "When the Dark Master had control of me this was my stronghold."

"How did it get here?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know." Cynder said.

"Lets go." Draco said.

The army made their way toward the large towers. They were about half way when shadow beasts attacked.

"Troops battle formation!" Shadelight ordered. "Protect the order!"

"Shadelight I will lead the attack, keep everyone else safe." Draco said.

"I will guard them with my life." Shadelight said.

"I am leading with you." Luna said.

"Lets go then." Draco said.

Draco and Luna lead the assault as they continued to make their way to the towers. They were attacked by a colossus but Draco and Luna killed it quickly. They made it to the tower.

"Sir we have taken no losses." Shadelight reported.

"Good." Draco said. "Hold this position. Order of the twilight lets go!"

Draco and the others made their way inside the flew right to the top of the tower. When they got there they found a black vortex.

"Maybe I can close it before the Dark Master can get out." Draco said charging up the spell.

Before Draco could finish the vortex exploded and the Dark Master was stand there.

"So we meet again." The Dark Master hissed. "I see your still alive, Draco."

"Alive and ready to kick your ass!" Draco said as the sealing symbol appeared on everyone's weapons.

--

The final battle is about to begin.


	61. Ch 61: Dragon's blood and tears

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 61: Dragon's blood and tears

"Your time is at an end!" Luna yelled.

"If any of us make one hit on him we can take him out." Draco said. "These weapons I gave you are infused with my blood so they can hurt him."

Everyone jumped toward the Dark Master.

What how are you all so fast!?" The Dark Master Roared.

"We are all part twilight!" Draco yelled as he slammed his blade into The Dark Master's Shoulder.

On the Dark Master's chest the death seal appeared as the he roared in pain. Everyone started attacking the Dark Master damaging him but it didn't seam to bother him at all.

"It will take more then this to kill me." He hissed knocking Luna into a wall.

"OH YOUR DEAD NOW!" Draco roared.

Draco charged right into the Dark Master's face and let loose a burst of twilight fire. The Dark Master let our a roar.

"You won't win!" The Dark Master hissed as he shot an orb of explosive black energy that sent everyone flying.

"Damn." Spyro said.

"We can kill him just keep it up!" Austin yelled shooting the Dark Master in the right arm causing extensive damage.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" The Dark Master roared.

His body became covered in dark fire and he was healed.

"What in the hell?!" Draco said.

"This is the shadow realm, my realm." The Dark Master hissed. "Here I am the master, I can't be killed!"

Draco looked and saw the full moon.

"We are all Twilights." Draco said as they all started to glow. "We can draw energy from the moon."

All of them were bathed in the glowing light as healed as well.

"As long as the moon is out it is nearly impossible to kill us." Luna said.

As the fight continued Draco could feel the Dark Master getting weaker each time he healed.

"Everyone keep it up!" Draco yelled.

"I am not going to die!" The Dark Master hissed. "Your wasting you time."

Draco could feel the Dark Master was weak enough to restrain and using crystal shackles held him in place.

"If I go I am taking her with me!" The Dark Master hissed.

Everything started going in slow motion. The Dark Master reared his head back and Shot out a lance made of dark energy shot out.

"NOOO!" Draco yelled running over to Luna but it was too late as the lance shot though her and out the other side

Draco held her in his arms.

"No no no no no NO" Draco said trying to heal Luna. "Stay with me!"

"I will try." Luna said weakly.

Tried as he might he know his powers were not enough. Then he felt two hand touch his back and energy started flowing through him.

"Were not going to let you lose her." Spyro said. "You saved my mate now I am going to help save yours."

"I owe you my happiness." Luna said. "And my life."

Draco channeled that power into healing Luna. He felt more hands touch his back and the energy flowed through him.Draco sent all of the energy into Luna the would was almost closed when she talked again.

"Draco... I am not going to make it." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"No stay with me!" Draco said.

"Please one last kiss." Luna said.

"No Luna your-"Draco said.

"Draco, please." Luna said coughing.

Draco pulled her close to him and kissed her with a passion never before seen.

"I am going to miss you." Draco said as tears fell from his eyes.

"We will be together one day." Luna said. "Goodbye."

Draco felt her fall limp in his arms and let out a roar of sorrow as the symble on his hand turned crimson. The Dark Master started laughing.

"Foolish dragon," The Dark Master Laughed. "You may kill me but I will come back, she can't"

Draco looked at the Dark Master with the look of a demon in his eyes.

"That where your wrong." Draco hissed. "That symbol on your chest means that when your body is gone your soul is going to be sent into the deepest darkest pit of hell."

"You Lie!" The Dark Master said.

Draco walked up to the Dark Master who shot a dark lance at him. Draco stopped the lance and sent it out the window. Draco jumped up onto him and looked him right in the eye.

"YOUR DEAD!" Draco hissed.

With one swift movement Draco locked his jaws around the Dark Masters neck and ripped off his head. Draco went over and healed the hole in Luna's gut. Amber was about to go over to Draco when Lena stopped her.

"Don't." Lena said. "He is not stable."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"He just lost his life mate." Lena explained. "Most twilight don't live for more then a month after that happens. Those who do grow cold and bitter because they have to live for so long after their mate dies. By this time next week he will be gone is my guess."

"So if you were to die, Amber..." Spyro said.

"You would go through the same thing." Lena said. "Thats the curse of the binding mark."

"Spyro go tell Shadelight to go back through the portal." Draco said. "We are going right to Avalar."

"Right." Spyro said and took off.

After Spyro got back they all headed to Avalar.


	62. Ch 62: Heart of the twilight

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 62: Heart of the twilight

Draco and the group ended up to star light hill. The skies were clear and the full moon was out. Draco broke down and fell to his knees. He looked up at the moon and started to cry.

"Why Zan?!" he yelled. "Why did you take her from me?"

All the others could do was watch and feel truly sorry for his loss.

"I gave you the best years of my life and your repay me by taking my mate!" He yelled was tears fell heavy from his eyes.

"The pain hes going though," Lena said looking away as tears started falling from her eyes. "It too much to watch."

Draco held Luna's body close to him as he cried. As if hit tears would bring her back.

"I am coming Luna." Draco said gently placing her on the ground.

Draco took the Dragonism crystal in his hand. Then Lena ran up and stopped him.

"No you mustn't!" Lena said. "Luna would not want this!"

"I can't live without Luna." Draco said.

"Draco this is not the way to go about this." Lena said. "I know you miss Luna more then I do but you can't just go and kill yourself."

"Lena,this is something I have to do." Draco said.

"SNAP OUT OF THIS!" Flail said hitting Draco with an uppercut. "Your better then this! Remember what what all of those messages said, they were meant for you.

Then the Chronicler's words echoed in Draco's mind.

"When everything is crashing down around you and you lose the will to live, look to the moon for hope." Draco said walking back over to Luna.

Draco looked at the moon but saw nothing.

"So much for that."Draco said sadly.

What he didn't see was the light from the moons was focusing on him and Luna. Walking down the beam of light was a gold and silver dragon.

"Zan..." Lena said.

Draco looked and saw Zan but he didn't care.

"Why?" Was all Draco could say.

"Draco," Zan said. "I am sorry for what happened to Luna but it was unavoidable."

"I gave you the best years of my life," Draco said. "All of the sacrifices I have made and the pain I have been through for you and you reward me by taking the one thing I love most in life."

"Draco you don't understand." Zan said.

"It's my fault." Draco said. "It's my fault she died."

"Draco it's not your fault." Zan said. "I know all of the trials you have been through and the pain you have endured. Thats why I am here, to right a wrong I have done."

"What is done is done." Draco said. "Luna is gone and soon I will be too."

Draco felt a paw under his chin and he looked to see Luna's spirit looking at him.

"Draco it's not your fault." She said. "We will be together again one day, until then please just be strong."

"Oh Luna." Draco said hugging her. "Zan please take me with you, I can't live without Luna, please I am begging you!"

"You won't have to." Zan said.

Luna looked at Zan and he nodded his head. Luna put her head against her dead body and disappeared.

"I don't understand." Draco said as the symbol on his paw glowed silver.

"You know for her to come back she still needs a kiss from her true love." Zan said.

Draco took Luna in his arms and kissed her, as he did the symbol on their paws turned gold and silver. Draco felt Luna put her arms around him and when he broke the kiss he was looking right into her eyes.

"Luna..." Draco said as tears fell from his eyes. "I though I lost you!"

"I am back now and everything is going to be alright." Luna said kissing Draco again.

"Zan, thank you." Draco said.

"I have a gift for you all." Zan said.

He held out his hand and several gold and silver crystals appeared.

"No way..." Draco said. "Life shards."

"What are life shards?" Spyro asked.

"It is said that if you get a hold of one you will live till the end of time." Draco said. "You will never age."

"You all have done me a great service by killing the Dark Master." Zan said. "Thats why I am giving each of you one."

Draco and Luna stepped forward and each took a crystal. They pressed the crystal against the other's chest and it fused with their body. As each of the pairs stepped forward they each took a crystal.

"Zan, thank you." Draco said.

"Draco you and Luna are destined for great thing but for the time being relax." Zan said. "Start the family you have been waiting for and be happy."

"We will Zan." Luna said. "Thank you."

With that Zan walked back up the beam of light and disappeared.

--

Luna is back and the Dark Master is gone for good. With all of this Draco and Luna can finally start their family.


	63. Ch 63: The night of happiness

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

This is the last lemon in this story. Once again Dragon X Dragon, those of you who don't wish to read it don't you won't miss anything for the next chapter. Those of you who do enjoy : )

Ch 63: The night of happiness

Draco and Luna were laying in the main room. Draco opened the ceiling so that they could watch the moon as it eclipsed. Everyone left back to their realms to rest after the battle with the Dark Master, well almost everyone.

"The moon looks of beautiful." Luna said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Draco said.

"Now now you two." Amber said. "Save it for later."

"Chill you two." Draco said, "We aren't going to do anything... yet."

"Well no kidding." Spyro said.

"Like you two didn't stay here for the same reason." Draco said with a grin.

"I don't know what your talking about." Spyro said. "Well were heading to bed."

"Getting an early start I see." Luna said.

"So, maybe we are." Amber said.

Spyro and Amber headed into their room while Draco and Luna laid in the main room relaxing and watching the moon.

"It's almost there." Luna said rubbing her head against Draco's.

"Now now." Draco said as his paw rubbed against her inner leg causing her to let out a moan. "Our time will come soon."

"Wait till we get into the room." Luna said.

"I know." Draco said sadly. "I am just a little jumpy."

"Oh please, you know you just want to get into me." Luna said licking Draco's neck sending a shiver down his spine.

"Keep this up and I might not be able to wait till we get to the room." Draco said.

"Looks like someone is getting a little hot." Luna said licking Draco's neck more.

Draco put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Keep it up." Draco said with a grin. "And your going to get it a whole lot sooner."

"Oh you know what I want." She said looking at Draco's member what was now out. "Maybe we could start things off a little early."

"I am sure you can wait a little longer." Draco said licking her neck.

"I am not sure if I can." Luna said as she ran her paw over Draco's member making him take a sharp breath in. "Oh you like that don't you."

Luna felt the bed move as it entered their room.

"Oh now I can really have fun." She said. "Just lay back and let Luna take care of everything."

Draco let Luna drag her tongue across the tip of his member causing him to let out a light moan. Luna smiled and coiled her tongue around his length and pulled it into her mouth.

"Oh Luna that feels good..." Draco said.

Luna began to gently vibrate her tongue and hum sending Draco into a roar of pleasure. Luna didn't slow down as she started bobbing her head. All Draco could do was lay his head back and enjoy the pleasure she was giving him. With a loud roar he released into her mouth.

"I know you enjoyed that one." Luna said licking her jaws clean.

"My god..." Was all Draco could say.

"Speechless I see." Luna said rolling over onto her back. "Your turn."

Draco got up and started kissing her neck. He slowly made his way down her body to her entrance and found the skin already pulled back. Draco smiled at her and began licking the liquid off her lips causing her to let out light moans.

"Please... Don't stop." Luna moaned. "It feels... so good..."

Draco pushed his tongue into her making her roar with pleasure. Draco explored her inner walls driving her to the moon and with a loud roar she released letting her sweet juices flow into Draco's waiting mouth.

"That was fun." Draco said.

"Oh... Yea." Luna said as Draco laid down on her.

"You sure you want to go all the way?" Draco asked. "If we do your going to get pregnant."

"I want that more then anything in the world." Luna said.

Draco looked at her and gently push into her causing both of them to let out a moan.

"That feel great." Luna said.

Draco began thrusting into her as them locked lips and their tongues coiled around each other. Draco pushed deeper into Luna causing her to let out a moan in pleasure. Draco knew she was enjoying every. He gently started biting her neck adding to the already great pleasure she was feeling.

"This is Amazing!" Luna moaned. "More! more!"

Luna started pushing back against Draco driving him deeper into her. With a loud roar the two of them released onto each other.

"Oh... My... God..." Draco said panting.

"That... Was... Too much... Fun." Luna said.

"Looks like were going to start out family." Draco said kissing Luna.

"Yea." Luna agreed. "This is one of the happiest days of my life."

--

Well with that all done I can hear the clatter of little claws in the future.


	64. Ch 64: Hatchlings

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, I only own my OCs, T-M-H-B-77 owns Austin, Jessica, Amber and Deo(even though he is dead now) cazcat owns Nero

NaziFox kill CommunistSheep 12 (who is now Nafkocs 10 plus 2) owns Krimson

--

Ch 64: Hatchlings

After several weeks Luna laid a single black and white egg about the size of a football. Draco and Luna spent most of their time keeping an eye on the egg taking turns watching it when the other left to go feed or something. Tonight was the night of the first full moon after the egg was laid, the night when all twilight eggs hatch.

"Tonights the big night." Luna said.

"What do you think it will be, a male or a female?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't mind a daughter." Luna said setting the egg in a padded basket. "I will be just fine with a son though."

"Either way all the opposite sex will be after it in school." Draco laughed.

"You got a point there." Luna said.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Spyro and Amber came in. Amber was holding a light purple egg in her arms.

"Hey guys." Amber said setting her egg next to the other one.

"Hey you two," Draco said. "Glad you could made it."

"Well we couldn't miss this." Spyro said as they laid down in a chair.

"How much longer do you think is left?" Amber asked.

"My guess," Draco said looking at the moon. "Maybe ten minuets or so."

"All of our enemies are gone," Spyro said. "The worlds are at peace so now it the perfect time."

_In the shadow realm_

"How can this be?!" A crimson serpent like dragon hissed. "My mate has been slain! "Those pathetic dragons will pay for this!"

_Back in the twilight_

"Everyone, The eggs are hatching!" Luna said excitedly.

The two couples picked up their eggs and held them in their paws as they began to crack. Draco and Luna's was the first to break. The top of the egg shattered and out came a black head with white spots. It's eyes were bright blue.

"Oh look at it." Luna said. "It's so precious!"

"We got a little boy." Draco said looking at the small crest on the top of his head. "Shat should we call him?"

"I don't know." Luna said helping their son out of the remaining egg shell. "How about...Shardclaw."

The little baby let out a happy squeak at the name.

"Shardclaw it is." Draco said.

They looked over just in time to see Spyro and Amber's egg hatch, they held in their hands a light purple dragon with strange yellow patches around the side of it's face.

"My god!" Draco said. "It's the negora dragon!"

"The what?" Amber asked.

"It's a dragon only born once every ten-thousand years." Amber explained. "It is your guys version of the guard of the twilight and has equal power to Draco when trained properly."

"Spyro, it's a girl." Amber said.

" A daughter of my own." Spyro said proudly.

"I got a name already." Amber said. "Ruby."

"I like it," Spyro said, "Draco for the twilight is that a proper name?"

"Yea, of course." Draco said.

"Well little one," Amber said. "How do you like the name Ruby?"

The little one squealed happily.

"That settles that," Spyro said.

The parents put them back in the basked and the two looked at each other. They sniffed each other and then started wrestling inside the basket.

"Just hatchlings and they are already friends." Amber said.

_Back in the shadow realm_

The crimson dragon walked up to a strange cage and place her claw on it causing it to disappear leaving behind a blue and black egg.

"My child," She hissed. "Your father is dead so now you must come and take his place."

The egg shattered and a dark blue and black dragon hatchling was left behind.

"A female?!" The crimson hissed. "No matter, Darkiea you will take your father's place as ruler of the shadow realm and will crush the weak dragons who killed your father!"

--


End file.
